Colores intensos, para dias oscuros
by Sript
Summary: Sexo, sangre, drogas, ilegalidad. ¿Qué es lo que la muerte nos puede contar? Historias breves de caracter fuerte. Pertenecientes a la actividad "El año de la abundancia" (Rated M)
1. Chapter 1

**Notas iniciales: **Este Drabble fue hecho para la actividad "El año de la abundancia" promovido por la secta Aquelarre (o las chicas de la página de face Ｐｏｗｅｒ⋆Ｐｕｆｆ), y para revivir poco a poco mi amor por la escritura. Espero podamos devolver al fanfiction de las Powerpuff Girls sus glorias pasadas y vuelva a tener la actividad que tenía hace años. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo las ideas que van por ahí volando y llegan a mi cabeza de vez en cuando.

**Mes: **_Marzo_

**Tema: **_Racismo_

**Aclaraciones: **Nada de lo escrito aquí refleja mi forma de pensar o ver la vida, así como no apoyo el maltrato, los crímenes o cualquier acto delictivo que pueda aparecer en el fic. Todo es ficción y solo es con fines de entretenimiento.

**Palabras equivocadas.**

Townsville, una ciudad en general tranquila, donde la gente pasa su vida de manera relajada, o lo más relajada que se puede con todos los villanos y monstruos que la asedian día y noche; pero para ello están las chicas súper poderosas, las jóvenes justicieras que llevan ya años y años protegiendo a la ciudad de las fuerzas del mal. Sin embargo, por más poderosas que sean, estas chicas no pueden estar las veinticuatro horas del día vigilando la ciudad, y siempre hay crímenes que se les escapan, sobre todo en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, más concretamente en: la zona roja.

Las calles siempre son oscuras de ese lado de la ciudad, donde solo las alimañas suelen salir a pasear, a hacer tratos, o simplemente a divertirse. La peor gente de Townsville se reúne en esta zona, ya que poco o nada de lo que ocurre aquí sale a la luz, ya sea para la policía o incluso para las heroínas de la ciudad.

Y esta noche no era la excepción, un grupo muy conocido de maleantes estaba paseando, como de costumbre, muy a sus anchas por la calle, tirando cada bote de basura que se encontraban y pintarrajeando las paredes que se veían muy limpias, riendo, saltando, sin impunidad alguna. Parecían divertirse de hacer destrozos, como si esas calles les pertenecieran, como si nadie pudiera detenerlos.

Y es que esos cinco chicos eran conocidos por todos por ahí, no había nadie que no supiera identificarlos a lo lejos y preferían estar alejados de ellos; nadie se metía con la banda gangrena si sabía lo que les convenía. No es que fueran especialmente fuertes o agresivos, pero siempre jugaban de sucio y nunca salías bien librado si te metías con ellos. Incluso se rumoreaba que habían vencido o engañado alguna vez a las mismísimas chicas súper poderosas. Eran unos maleantes de cuidado.

Sin embargo esa noche parecían especialmente contentos. La verdad es que estaban celebrando. Ese día era el cumpleaños del Gran Billy, el miembro más grande y fuerte de la banda, aunque también es el más inocente de todos, ese día cumplía los 21 años de edad. Habían pasado todo el día celebrando en su pequeña cabaña club. Bebiendo diferentes bebidas alcohólicas, causando pequeños incendios en el parque e intimidando a la gente en el subterráneo. Sin embargo aquel que era su líder, tenía algo especial preparado para su gran amigo. Ace sabía que el bueno de Billy jamás había tenido una experiencia sexual plena, algo que en su opinión no era para nada sano, así que decidió desde hace mucho tiempo, hacer debutar a su amigo en su cumpleaños, seria con una prostituta, si, lo sabía, pero era mejor que nada.

Los cinco miembros de la banda gangrena detuvieron sus andares cerca de una calle bastante animada, llena de luces de neón que anunciaban diferentes bares y antros, y alguno que otro prostíbulo y table dance. Ace había estado juntado dinero desde hace algunos días, a base de robos a varias personas y algunas tiendas poco transitadas, para poder pagar por buena compañía. No quería escatimar en gastos, no esa noche, no por su buen amigo. Finalmente llegaron a su destino, una casa con una linterna roja en la puerta, la cual servía para dar a conocer que esa era una casa de citas, lo que significaba que uno podía conseguir mujeres para divertirse, y esa era la mejor o al menos eso le dijeron a Ace.

Tocaron el timbre y los atendió una señora bajita ya de edad avanzada y los hizo pasar, Ace intercambio un par de palabras con la señora y esta después de asentir, llamo a todas las chicas disponibles esa noche.

Un total de 15 mujeres de diferentes edades y características físicas desfilaron para ellos, altas bajas, morenas rubias, con colores de cabello extravagantes; de ojos castaños, violetas, pelo ondulado y lacio. Toda una variedad de chicas dispuestas para ellos. Ellas les sonrieron de manera coqueta, intentando mostrar sus mejores atributos físicos. Todas estaban bastante maquilladas, para resaltar su belleza natural y sus vestimentas eran muy extravagantes. Cualquiera de ellas haría lo que le pidieran, siempre y cuando tuvieran el dinero suficiente para pagarlo.

—Hola señoritas — Saludo amablemente Ace — Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi buen amigo Billy y necesito que me brinden de sus servicios, para él y para todos nosotros claro está. La ronda de alcohol sale por mi cuenta, podrán pedir lo que quieran, iremos al bar de un buen amigo mío, no está muy lejos de aquí. Allí también dispondremos de habitaciones para cada uno de nosotros.

Las chicas, entre sugerentes y contentas, aceptaron ir, bastante emocionadas por el plan, no solo les pagarían esta noche, sino que, con suerte podrían emborrachar a sus clientes y tal vez sacarles más de lo que normalmente cobraban. Entre cuchicheos y risas estaban ansiosas por marchar hacia su destino, sin embargo una voz entre todas se hizo resaltar para mostrar su disgusto con lo planeado.

—Iug no, que horrible — Dijo una chica de cabello negro y ondulado. Su cara mostraba un profundo asco, como si no pudiera siquiera estar cerca de ellos. — Yo jamás aceptaría estar con tu amigo, ni por toda la fortuna del mundo.

El ambiente sé tenso durante un momento, nadie esperaba que aquella chica dijera eso, varias otras pusieron una mueca de miedo absoluto, la joven era bastante nueva en el negocio y no conocía todavía con quien callar y con quién no. Sin embargo Ace no dejo que su felicidad se esfumara, dejaría pasar aquella descortesía.

—Oye no seas grosera, si está un poco gordo, pero sabe divertirse. — Dijo entre risas Ace, intentando no perder su buen humor y darle poca importancia al asunto.- Esta bien si no quieres, tú te lo pierdes.

—No me importa lo gordo, ni lo flaco, chaparro o incluso lo raro que parezcan — Dijo viendo a cada uno de ellos, señalando sus características más notables — pero ustedes parecen enfermos, no se bañan o así nacieron con ese color tan repugnante de piel, como si estuvieran podridos o algo.

— Oh vaya, era eso, bueno chicos parece que hoy hay una agua fiestas entre nosotros, y no nos gustan esa clase de personas verdad — Dijo Ace con fingida tristeza, mientras miraba a la chica con cierto aire de malicia y enojo. Frunció el seño, ahora su humor se había ido a la mierda gracias a esa puta y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Se acerco a ella lentamente mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo. Sin embargo fue detenido.

—Calma amigo — Serpiente, siseando sus palabras, logro tomar el brazo de su casi hermano y líder, calmándolo. — Se lo que piensas, pero no es el momento, hoy es día de Billy, se lo debemos.

—Si — Dijo Ace sin voltear a verlo, pero viendo al Gran Billy el cual estaba sonriendo a pesar de todo, posiblemente sin entender por qué todos estaban tan callados — tal vez tengas razón Serpiente. Lo dejare pasar esta vez.

—Uff que bueno que esos de piel podri... —La pelinegra fue interrumpida por otra de las chicas, una linda joven de un pelo liso y largo color violeta, al igual que sus ojos. esta le tapo la boca y la llevo a la otra habitación — Suéltame Brittany, me haces daño, mi collar se aflojo sabes. — Sonaba a lo lejos cada vez mas débil hasta que no se oyó ya nada.

Sin embargo el sonido de ellas alejándose no era el centro de atención, todos miraban a Ace, este estaba tratando de no alterarse pero le era muy difícil, no era posible que justamente hoy se topara con ese tipo de persona que a él le repugnaba. Le vinieron a la mente imágenes de su pasado que él quería olvidar, apretó los puños hasta el punto que le escurrió un poco de sangre.

—Tranquilos hombrecitos — dijo la chica de pelo violeta, regresando , así rompiendo ese tenso ambiente, todas las chicas suspiraron de alivio — Cyntia solo es algo especial con sus clientes, pero no se preocupen, varias de nosotras sabemos divertirnos, no importa qué clase de hombre sea, sabremos complacerlo.

—Oh ya veo, muy bien — Ace volvió en sí, recuperando el control — ¿Qué les parece si vamos al bar entonces? Muy bien chicos elijan a quienes quieran, si Arturo puedes llevar más de una. Ahora vamos a la fiesta de sus vidas.

Se dirigieron al bar, el cual estaba a unas cuantas calles de la casa de citas, al parecer estaba reservado solo para ellos, ya que estaba vacío. Los recibió un hombre de gran tamaño, bastante rellenito pero con unos brazos negros que recordaban a los de un gran gorila, a pesar de su corpulencia tenía cara muy bonachona, cejas muy pronunciadas y una gran sonrisa. El vestía una playera informal color blanco con mangas azules, unos jeans color café y una gorra amarilla arriba de su calva cabeza. Lo más destacable de él es que sus ojos eran completamente blancos.

—¿Qué hay Russ?, por fin hemos llegado. — Dijo alegremente Ace, abrazando a su gran amigo.— Gracias por prestarnos el lugar. Te prometo que no nos excederemos demasiado.

— Si Bro, cuando gustes, igual no siempre esta tan lleno de vida este sitio, y como ya casi me mudo con mi tío, no me importa mucho poder tener una fiesta de vez en cuando. Solo por favor compórtense.

—Tú sabes que sí. Te doy mi palabra.

—Como si esa valiera mucho. —Dijo entre risas — Ya sabes tomen todo el alcohol que gusten. Si necesitan algo solo pídanlo.

—Gracias amigo. ¡Que empiece la fiesta!. —Dijo Ace, acercándose a la rocola y poniendo una canción de metal pesado a todo volumen.

Rápidamente el pequeño Arturo fue a la barra y le fue sirviendo a cada uno una bebida, tenían de todo desde whisky, hasta su propio favorito tequila; algunas de las chicas prefirieron solo beber cerveza, después de todo no podían permitirse beber de mas si querían exprimir hasta el último centavo que tuvieran. Arturo después de servir todas las bebidas se puso a hablar con las tres hermosas chicas que había elegido para él. A pesar de tener una estatura menor a la normal, eso nunca le había importado, el se sentía a gusto consigo mismo y por eso cada que podía pedía mas que los demás, para que nadie dudara de sus capacidades. Iba a estar con esas tres chicas en la cama, haría que no pudieran pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en él, ellas estarían todo el mes suplicando poder volver a sentir su miembro, pero él no se los daría tan fácilmente.

Billy estaba realmente feliz, sus grande amigos habían hecho de su cumpleaños el mejor que había tenido hasta ahora, el no podía más que agradecer haberlos conocidos a todos ellos, no importaba si él no era muy listo, sabía que podía confiar en sus camaradas, después de todo, ¿Quien más le organizaría una fiesta como esta a él? Agradecía sobre todo a Ace, por darle la oportunidad de poder tener sexo con una chica de verdad, hasta ahora solo había podido conformarse con ver películas porno y espiar de vez en cuando los vestidores de las chicas de las tienda de ropa, darse placer a si mismo era fantástico, pero aburrido después de mucho tiempo. Esperaba tener un buen papel en esta oportunidad, estaba nervioso, si, pero sabía que no tenía nada que temer, después de todo había elegido a una linda chica de rasgos asiáticos, bastante pequeña en comparación con él, y esta se la pasaba mirándolo, acariciando sus brazos y riendo a cada chiste que hacía. Tal vez con suerte esta chica terminara siendo su novia.

Mientras todos bebían, reían y jugueteaban, había un chico encorvado, de ojos saltones que estaba atento a todos en la sala. Genio estaba esperando la oportunidad perfecta para sacar lo que él había llevado para la fiesta de su amigo, a él no le gustaba mucho el alcohol, era algo que no controlaba mucho y siempre terminaba perdido de maneras inimaginables. Sin embargo el tenia mucho más resistencia y control a los estupefacientes y psicotrópicos, realmente no sabía cómo, pero rara vez le afectaban de manera negativa, para él las drogas alucinógenas eran como un buen vaso de café en la mañana o una cerveza bien fría en un día de verano. Y este día en especial había traído de todo tipo de sustancias. Su favorita era el peyote, sin embargo también era la mas difícil de conseguir, pero para su fortuna había podido adquirir varios para ese día.

Cuando la rocola termino de tocar el metal pesado que habían puesto y comenzó con algo mas psicodélico, supo que era el momento. Su plan era sencillo, ofrecería a sus amigos y a las invitadas mariguana para que la que quisiera animarse sumara sin preocupación, la mariguana después de todo para la mayoría no era nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo tenía unas cuantas píldoras sorpresa por si alguno se animaba a dar una probada.

Genio nunca había sido un buen prospecto para ninguna mujer que el conociera, por lo que siempre había recurrido a drogar a las chicas que más le gustaran, no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso, pero tampoco era algo que le quitara el sueño, simplemente algunos tienen suerte y otros no. Por lo que, si sus amigos así lo querían, les daría yumbina para poner en las bebidas de las mujeres, en caso de que estas se negaran a hacer algo que ellos quisieran, ellos podrían decidir si lo hacían o no. El sabia que lo que él quería, la chica que eligió, jamás aceptaría, pero desde que la escogió, ella no tenia mas opción. Le susurro al oído a Ace su plan, este solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Entre todas aquellas personas que estaban pasándosela en grande, había un chico larguirucho de nariz puntiaguda y unos ojos con pupilas alargadas, el cual por lo flaco y su manera de hablar se había ganado su apodo. Serpiente era el que mejor se pensaba las cosas de todos sus amigos, cuando Genio le ofreció la "píldora mágica" él la acepto, pero la tiro por el desagüe en una escapada al baño, no le gustaba mucho su vida en general, le gustaban sus amigo sí, pero las cosas ilegales que hacían, él prefería solo mirar y ayudar solo cuando fuera necesario. Ya no eran tan niños como seguir así toda su vida, era divertido pero él quería avanzar en algún momento.

Dio un vistazo a todos sus amigos, Arturo estaba jugueteando con los pechos de una de sus chicas, mientras metía su mano debajo de la falda de otra y besaba al mismo tiempo a las tres, ¿Cómo era posible siendo tan pequeño? Es algo que Serpiente nunca había comprendido; Genio ya había desaparecido, posiblemente ya estuviera en la habitación que le asignaron, tal vez con la chica ya drogada, Billy hablaba con la chica asiática se notaba que estaba muy nervioso, tirando parte de su bebida de vez en cuando, pero parecía feliz. Y Ace, el estaba en su mundo, todavía afectado por las palabras de esa prostituta.

La fiesta rápidamente se lleno de excesos, entre las mujeres el alcohol, y el humo de mariguana que inundaba el ambiente, las chicas cada vez se ponían mas cachondas, la ropa que tenían ya era mínima y comenzaban a besarse entre ellas, a petición de los chicos, claro que ellas cobraban por cada beso que daban a sus compañeras, la tarifa de estar con ellos estaba ya establecida, pero cada acción fuera del sexo convencional, era cobrada a parte por ellas. Eso no era problemas para ninguno, ya que tenían suficiente dinero para disfrutar toda la noche. Las cosas se fueron poniendo más intensas, al punto que cada uno quería empezar su propia fiesta privada en sus habitaciones. Arturo solo se despidió con una seña, mientras las tres chicas se lo llevaban cargando y le quitaban un pedazo de ropa cada una, muy ansiosas y ya calientes.

El líder de los chicos estaba bastante intranquilo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a la prostituta que les había visto con asco, no se sentía lo suficientemente bien para tener sexo en ese momento, necesitaba salir un poco a respirar, y le porro que le había dado Genio ayudaría en algo. Ace noto que Billy estaba ansioso por ir a la habitación pero no sabía cómo pedirlo, así que se acerco a la chica que había elegido para él, tenía un pequeño plan y así podría salir un rato del bar , además de darle otro regalo a su amigo.

—Hola preciosa, ya casi es hora de que juguemos nosotros, sin embargo tengo que pedirte un favor, el gran Billy es nuevo en esto, así que quisiera que tú y tu amiga lo hicieran pasar un gran rato, mamadas, sexo anal, sesenta y nueve, ya sabes todo el paquete. Es mi regalo.

—Bien, no tengo problema, solo ya sabes, todo el paquete cuesta más y seremos dos así que será el doble.

—Sí, no te preocupes. — Ace sacó varios billetes de su cartera y se los dio a la chica. — Todo sea por mi Buen amigo. Yo mientras iré por algo que olvide. Cuando regrese será mi turno preciosa. —dijo seductoramente.

—Estaré esperando por ti guapo.

La chica se fue hacia su amiga y Billy, y los tres se dirigieron a la parte de arriba, donde estaban las habitaciones, entre risas y sonrojos de Billy, desaparecieron a la lejanía.

Serpiente, que hasta ahora solo había estado charlando y bebiendo quiso acercarse a Ace para hablar, pero alguien llamo su atención.

—Y dime hombrecito, ¿Que es lo que te gusta hacer para divertirte? —le pregunto una chica de pelo corto color verde, ojos de color marrón y piel morena.— Has estado muy callado toda la noche, muy en tu mundo, ¿Que Stephanie no es suficiente para ti?— Pregunto en tercera persona haciendo un puchero y tocándose el cabello juguetonamente.

—No, eres muy linda, solo que no soy mucho de pedir estos servicios.— Dijo entre siseos intentando ser cortes.

—¿Eres gay? — Preguntó en tono de burla.

—Claro que no — Serpiente había caído en el juego de la chica.— Y te lo voy a demostrar.

Acto seguido comenzó a besarla mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba hacia sus muslos. Ella había tocado una fibra sensible de él, lo que menos le gustaba a Serpiente es que dudaran de su hombría, y si de algo estaba seguro es que le callaría la boca a esa chica, Ace podría esperar un poco más. Después de todo la chica que eligió también era completamente su tipo, por alguna razón él le tenia manía a las chicas de pelo corto, tal vez no le gustara mucho el sexo casual o el sexo pagado, pero de vez en cuando no estaba mal tampoco, solo desahogaría sus ganas guardadas, para demostrarle a esa chica que tan equivocada estaba. Y mientras seguía avanzando más hacia los pechos de la chica entre beso y beso, pudo notar como Ace, salía del bar.

—_Iug no, que horrible._ _—_ Seguían pasando por la cabeza del joven esas palabras.

¿Por qué?, Ace no podía entender a la gente, desde que era niño toda su vida se la había pasado solo. No fue hasta que encontró a sus amigos que pudo sentir lo que era una familia de verdad. Pero antes de eso, toda la gente, todos los ciudadanos de esa podrida ciudad, siempre se burlaban de él, del color de su piel, pensando que si se acercaban mucho se contagiarían de alguna enfermedad. Haciéndole heridas para ver si su sangre también era verde, amarrándolo y encerrándolo en las alcantarillas, diciendo que era ahí donde pertenecía.

Hasta que un día se arto, empezó a defenderse, empezó a regresar los golpes, regresar las heridas. Se dedico a robar, abusar de aquellos que abusaron de él, a aprovecharse de aquellas personas que se creían mejores que él solo por tener una piel de un color "normal". Y no paró ahí, llego un momento en que los crímenes comenzaron a hacerse más graves, secuestro y extorsión, violación, incluso asesinato, su vida de un momento a otro pudo haberse vuelto mucho peor, de no ser por Serpiente, él había estado desde que eran niños con Ace, parándolo cada vez que se pasaba de la raya, solo que no podía estar todo el tiempo ni a todas horas con él. Ace agradecía mucho la presencia de su amigo, de todos sus amigos y les prometía cambiar cada vez, solo que a veces las personas lo sacaban de quicio, era algo que aun no lograba controlar.

—Diablos, esta mierda nunca es suficiente para calmarme. Pero bueno, creo es inevitable que me sienta así ¿no? — Ace suspiro mientras lanzaba la pregunta al aire, tiro la colilla al basurero mientras se perdía su mirada en la nada.— Espero poder cambiar, siento no poder hacerlo tan rápido amigos, ni siquiera por ustedes.— Sin pensárselo mucho mas cerro el basurero y decidió alargar un poco el tiempo antes de regresar al bar.

Serpiente se había quedando hablando con Stephanie, su competencia de besos y caricias había terminado cuando le provoco a ella un orgasmo, la chica le pidió ir a la cama, pero él decidió que quería conocerla un poco más, no quería ir aun a su habitación, no hasta que regresara Ace, ya llevaba fuera casi dos horas, no es que le preocupara que le pasara algo, solo no quería que cometiera una estupidez, él sabía lo sensible que era Ace sobre lo que pensaban los ciudadanos de Townsville de ellos, sobre todo como los miraban y trataban solo por ser diferentes. Estaba agradecido con su amigo por todo lo que había hecho por ellos, como los defendía y como los ayudo a defenderse del mundo. La intimidación, el libertinaje que tenían y el modo en que ellos maltrataban a los débiles era una pequeña venganza contra todas las atrocidades que la ciudad había cometido contra ellos, pero en el fondo no eran unos desalmados. Ellos no mataban gente, si es que no era en defensa propia, no torturaban a nadie y casi todas las cosas malas que hacían eran para sobrevivir o por diversión. Sin embargo Ace había traspasado el limite más de una vez, y era el deber de él, como su amigo, pararle los pies.

Serpiente estaba a punto de salir a buscar a su líder, cuando este regreso, parecía mas calmado. Eso lo alegro, le hizo una seña de saludo y este le sonrió.

—Aun no van a divertirse.— Dijo Ace levantando su ceja como suele hacer cuando algo le sorprende.

—Estaba esperándote, pensé que te había pasado algo.— Dijo entre siseos Serpiente

—Nah, solo fui a... relajarme un rato con un poco de hachís de Genio. Esa cosa sí que te hace perder la noción del tiempo. Pero ya estoy aquí, iré por mi chica y tu deberías ir también ya a tu cuarto o serás el único que no se divierta.

—Bien entonces, nos vemos mañana supongo.— Serpiente tomo de la mano a su prostituta y se fue sin decir más.

—Hasta mañana amigo.— Antes de subir, fue hacia la barra para tomar un trago rápido y le dijo a Russ:— Agarrare la misma de siempre.

—Solo no hagas un tiradero como la ultima vez.— le pidió Russ, mientras le daba una llave para el cuarto que quería— Los inspectores andan más peligrosos que de costumbre y con lo de la mudanza a reino unido... no quiero tener que retrasarlo más.

—No te preocupes, si tiro algo, lo limpiare

—Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Ace subió las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta, el sabia de quien era cada habitación solo por los sonidos que salían de cada una. Arturo tenía una fiesta enorme, sus chicas no paraban de gemir mientras él estaba como loco gritando "vamos preciosa" "¿Quieres más rápido primor?" y más cosas por el estilo. Genio estaba en la habitación en la que se oían ruidos extraños y gemidos amortiguados, no sabía que estaría haciendo ahora pero esperaba de verdad que esta vez no dejara marcas a la chica, la ultima vez tuvieron que dejar la ciudad un par de meses por eso.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Billy, solo se oía un ronquido fuerte, característico del ciclope, lo cual indicaba que el ya había acabado sus asuntos ahí. Ace entro sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería despertar a su amigo, solo quería ver si su chica estaba en condiciones de estar con él, no quería ser el único sin diversión. Para su alivio la mujer en cuestión estaba en el pequeño baño del cuarto retocándose el maquillaje. Ace llamo su atención con una pequeña tos, la mujer lo vio y decidió seguirlo, ahora era su turno.

Ace la tomo de la mano, necesitaba un poco de sexo para terminar de olvidar sus penas, tal vez eso terminaría de calmarlo. La habitación que le gustaba ocupar se encontraba en el fondo del pasillo, era una habitación bastante grande y limpia, con una gran puerta de roble, era la mejor del lugar, pero no le gustaba solo por eso. También en ella había un pequeño mini bar con barra, en el cual Ace guardaba una selección de vinos que le gustaba coleccionar. Decidió abrir uno y sirvió dos copas. Poner un poco de ambiente antes del sexo era casi un protocolo para él.

—Bueno lindura, ¿Qué te parece este lugar?, ¿No es perfecto?

—Para mí es igual lindo, yo solo vine a complacerte.— Se acerco a Ace y lo beso, mientras su mano se dirigía a su entrepierna.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero un poco de platica siempre ayuda a empezar la acción ¿no?— Dijo devolviéndole el beso. No le importaba mucho pasar ya a la acción pero quería conocer a la chica un poco.— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Brittany, pero mis clientes no suelen llamarme por mi nombre. ¿Y tú?

—Me llamo Ace.

—Así que... ¿Tú eres el líder de todos ellos no Ace? El líder de la gran banda Gangrena.

—Si así es, pero me gusta pensar más que soy como el hermano mayor, aquel que se encarga de cuidarlos y protegerlos de lo horrible de este mundo.

—¿No están ya grandes para que se cuiden solos?— Mientras hablaban Brittany le comenzó a quitar la ropa a Ace. Con cada prenda que le despojaba ella también se quitaba alguna. Ya sin su playera el líder de la banda gangrena se notaba musculoso y se le veía una que otra cicatriz. Sin distraerse mucho mas metió su mano debajo del pantalón, Ace ya estaba excitado y se le notaba. La chica estaba atenta a lo que Ace decía, pero eso no le impedía ir besando su cuerpo a cada palabra de él.

—Este mundo es duro, siempre lo ha sido.— A Ace le agradaba que lo atendieran como se merecía, cuando tuviera él que entrar en acción lo haría, pero mientras ella tendría que tomar la iniciativa. Brittany seguía sacándole la ropa y jugueteando con su miembro— Pero sobrevivimos a pesar de todo, y a veces hasta nos quedamos con premios de nuestras victorias.

—Y dime, ¿son así naturalmente?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—De este extraño color verde.— Ace se tenso. No esperaba que ella le hiciera esa pregunta, no quería tocar ese tema precisamente ahora que estaba intentando relajarse.

—Oh sí, así nacimos.— Dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

—Muchos dirían que es asqueroso o repulsivo, pero a mí me gusta, siempre me ha llamado la atención lo extraño y único, las cosas fuera de lo normal, así que ustedes... no, tú eres perfecto para mí.

— ¿De verdad?— Ace formó una sonrisa extraña, no sabía cómo reaccionar a ese comentario.

—Sí, el verde es el color de lo toxico, del hedor, de todo aquello que está contaminado y de cierta manera me pone muy cachonda que seas así.

—Ya veo... —Dice Ace, perdiéndose un instante en su mundo, pero a continuación comenzó a actuar, la tomo con fuerza de la cintura y la tiro sobre la cama, mientras la besaba muy apasionadamente, comenzó a llenarla de caricias, desviviéndose en ello, con cierta desesperación. Apretó sus senos delicadamente y mientras pasaba su lengua sobre ellos. Brittany comienzo a gemir suavemente, esperando que el chico la hiciera suya. Ace comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza la entrepierna de la chica, jugando sutilmente en la entrada de esta, metiendo y sacando sus dedos haciendo que ella temblara de placer, mientras le hablaba al oído suavemente.— En cambio tu piel es suave, blanca, delicada, con unas perfectas partes rosadas. Sin ninguna imperfección, ni siquiera marcas de bronceado. ¿La cuidas mucho verdad?. Eres perfecta cual diosa griega. Me excitas de una manera que no puedo contenerme...— Siguió besándola un poco más, haciendo que ella llegara al orgasmo en un par de ocasiones gracias a sus caricias y toqueteos. Sin embargo ella quería mas, quería que sus carnes se unieran en uno solo. Ace entonces para no hacerla esperar más, la puso de cuclillas y comienzo a penetrarla a un ritmo bastante lento, disfrutándolo mientras durara, pero la chica no estaba satisfecha solo con eso, así que decidió aumentar el ritmo, moviendo sus caderas con intensidad. Ella de verdad ansiaba poder sentirlo dentro, estaba acostumbrada a que fueran rudos con ella. El ritmo fue aumentando gradualmente, Brittany quería mas y mas, quería que fuera rudo con ella, quería sentir su trasero ardiendo, quería un verdadero hombre, tal vez Ace entendió sus señales porque de pronto le soltó una nalgada que estaba segura que le dejaría marca. Sintió las manos del chico recorrer sus cuerpo, desde el trasero, pasando por su espalda, hasta llegar a su cuello.— ...pero que lastima, con lo bonita que eras...

Entonces en medio de la excitación, Brittany comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Ace comenzó a apretar su cuello con mucha fuerza. Al principio la chica pensó que era parte del juego, ya que no era la primera vez que algún cliente quería experimentar con sexo rudo, sin embargo, las palabra que había dicho la pusieron alerta. Ace no dejo de apretar su cuello ni de penetrarla por más tiempo que pasara, ella comenzó a moverse bruscamente, intentando quitarse a Ace de encima, pero el joven de color verde la tenía muy bien controlada, no dejaría de hacer lo que hacía hasta que él terminara.

—Es una lástima que no seas la única que piense así de nosotros, es una lástima que mi piel sea una puta burla para ti. Eres igual al resto, que te fascine mi piel porque eres una asquerosa, ¿Crees que eso es un alago?, ¿Qué? ¿Ya no dices nada? Gente como tú me repugna, como toda la gente de esta ciudad maldita, ¿sabes lo que yo y mis amigos... mis hermanos hemos sufrido?— Gritaba Ace, sacando por fin todo el odio que tenia dentro.

Brittany estaba desesperada, estaba comenzando a perder la consciencia, intento patalear, intento gritar, comenzaba a sentir nauseas necesitaba quitarse a este loco de encima, antes de que fuera muy tarde.

—No mi amor, nadie puede oírte, ¿Sabes por qué siempre elijo esta habitación?, porque es insonora, no importa lo que pase aquí, aquí se queda.— Ace, dejo de apretar el cuello de la chica y esta por fin pudo tomar algo de aire, tosió por el daño que le hizo a la garganta mientras se sobaba el cuello, pero el infierno aun no acababa, Ace le dio la vuelta.— Quiero verte a los ojos, cuando por fin me corra en ti— Mientras aun se intentaba recobrar el aliento, lo vio a los ojos. Entonces y solo entonces, Brittany sabía que estaba perdida, aquel que lo veía no era el mismo chico que había llegado alegre a pedirles servicio, era un animal, sus ojos solo detonaban violencia y locura, no había forma de escapar, el odio en sus ojos, la locura en ellos solo indicaban que esto se iba a poner peor. La chica no pudo más que comenzar a llorar. Y entonces volvió a sentir como el chico volvía a ahorcarla, con más odio, con más fuerza que antes.

—Oh mira, ¿Ahora te pones morada? ¿Qué asco de color de piel es esa? Creo que te ayudare a agarrar otros colores, ¿Qué te parece esto eh?— Ace no conforme con dejar poco a poco sin respiración a la chica le soltó varios puñetazos en la cara, logrando que ella comience a sangrar, ella no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar, se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Ace estaba llegando a un punto sin retorno, él lo sabía, pero a estas alturas ya no le importaba. Ace veía como la vida de la chica se iba alejando poco a poco de ella mientras con una mano seguía asfixiándola y con la otra la golpeaba, y cuando ya no quedaba rastro de vida en sus ojos, tuvo uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.— Pero no creas que por estar en esa condición, dejare de divertirme contigo. Yo no soy como tú, yo no discrimino.

Volteo el cadáver de la chica, y fue a servirse otra copa de vino, Ace ya se sentía un poco más tranquilo, sin embargo la noche aun era joven, quería seguir experimentando placer con la chica, aunque esta ya no se moviera. Y mientras comenzaba a beber volvió a lo suyo, penetro a la chica una y otra vez, la mordía con fuerza de vez en cuando hasta que sangraba y le fue arrancando un pedazo de oreja, uno de sus pezones, pedazos de carne que le fueran fáciles de arrancar los cuales escupía antes de beber mas vino, quería hacerle el mayor daño posible, aunque ella ya no lo sintiera, la odiaba por lo que había dicho, la odiaba por su piel fina, la odiaba como a todos en la ciudad.

—Ni siquiera se porque es tan importante la piel, que tiene de especial, con lo frágil que es.-Saco una navaja de su chaqueta que aun se encontraba en la silla y comienzo a hacerle cortes al cadáver— A ti también te sale sangre con cada herida, sangre común y corriente, sangre como todos. Pero en fin, yo no soy el enfermo, ustedes son los que están todos locos

Ace ya había desquitado toda su ira, toda su rabia, no necesitaba nada mas de ella, para el ya había pagado el precio de su estupidez. Se dio una ducha rápida para quitarse la sangre que le había salpicado el cuerpo, tendría que limpiar con bastante cloro la habitación y tirar las sabanas manchadas de sangre. Sería un largo día de limpieza, pero no quería meter en problemas a su amigo Russ. Comenzó a vestirse de nuevo, tenía que deshacerse del cuerpo antes de que amaneciera y pensar en que es lo que iba a hacer para que no lo relacionaran con este crimen. El no quería ir a prisión por asesinato, por un lado si solo iba él a la cárcel, sus amigos estarían bastante perdidos sin él, y si llegaban a sospechar que ellos eran cómplices nunca se perdonaría que los arrestaran con cargos de asesinato solo por no poder controlar su rabia.

—Es por eso que odio tener que tratar con gente como ustedes. Pero tú ya no puedes decir nada ¿Verdad? Así que no creo que me delates.— Se dirigió al cadáver de la chica, el cual estaba ya bastante desfigurado — Ya no eres la más bella del lugar, y ahora tendré que tirarte como la basura que eres. pero no te preocupes, no estarás sola, alguien ya se te adelanto.

Ace busco entre las tantas curiosidades que guardaba en el mini bar que tenía en esa habitación y saco una bolsa negra de basura enorme, un bidón de gasolina y utensilios de limpieza, metió ahí como pudo el cadáver de la chica, junto con una de las botellas de vino vacía, las sabanas y todo lo que estuviera manchado de sangre. Salió de la habitación, asegurándose que nadie estuviera a la vista y se llevo cargando la bolsa y el bidón a la calle. Aun no salía el sol, eso era bueno para él, se dirigió al basurero mientras arrastraba la bolsa y se asomo dentro antes de echar la bolsa dentro.

—Mira, ¿Ves como no estarás sola? Tu amiga que no dejaba de hablar por fin callo su boca. O más bien hice que dejara de decir tantas cosas hirientes.— Dentro del basurero se encontraba la otra prostituta, tenia metido un calcetín en la boca y varias puñaladas en el cuerpo, su rímel estaba completamente corrido y tenía una expresión de miedo en su rostro. Entonces metió dentro la bolsa negra y roció todo el bote con gasolina— Supongo que debería olvidar el pasado y dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas ¿no chicas?

Ace regreso al bar, no estaba preocupado por que encontraran los cadáveres, sabía muy bien que cerca de ahí se juntaban unos chicos de barrio para fumar a escondidas de sus padres, la gasolina que vertió ahí se encendería y quemaría las pruebas, no podrían asociarlo al incidente y para cuando eso sucediese el y sus amigos ya no estarían en la ciudad. Se tomarían unas pequeñas vacaciones en la playa, diría que es la segunda parte del regalo para Billy. También le serviría para descansar de la ciudad y su gente, despejar la mente. Pero antes de eso dejaría impecable como prometió el cuarto que le prestaron. Ya una vez todos estuvieran despiertos partirían una temporada fuera de la ciudad.

Cuando Ace termino de dejar todo en orden en la habitación estaba amaneciendo, fue a despertar a sus amigos, los cuales habían pasado una muy buena noche, ajenos a todo lo demás. Les dio el dinero que le faltaba a las chicas que aun seguían ahí y le dejo una buena cantidad también a Russ por las molestias. Todos ellos salieron del bar, dispuesto a regresar a su casa club, cuando un incendio comenzó a surgir cerca de donde se encontraban. Ace no le dio mucha importancia y les dijo a sus amigos sobre sus planes de ir a la playa. Estos a pesar de estar sorprendidos aceptaron de inmediato y juntos emprendieron el viaje, mientras camiones de bomberos llegaban al lugar y veían como un rastro de luces se acercaban también al lugar. Pero a ellos no les importaba eso, estaban juntos, y así seguirían toda la vida.

_**-FIN-**_

**Notas finales: **

Mi sistema nuevo para hacer historias sirve, aunque sigo procrastinando entre deberes de la vida y un festival medieval al que voy a ir... perdí mucho el tiempo . Fue algo curioso escribir esto, en general yo no escribo mucho lemon, más que nada porque me aburre, sin embargo, bajo un buen contexto (sea agradable o en este caso siniestro) suelo escribirlo. Esta nueva sección estará llena de historias turbias, mas explicitas. No tendrán sexo todas, pero si escenas más fuertes. Espero les agrade también y no les cause demasiada molestia. Mi fin es hacerlos sentir incómodos sí, pero no ofenderlos ni recrearles traumas. Los leo la próxima.

Disculpen mi manera de combinar los nombres en inglés y en español de algunas cosas, pero uso el que más me gusta de las dos versiones, por ejemplo me gusta más Townsville que Saltadilla, pero el nombre chicas súper poderosas lo uso más que PowerPuff girls... cosas así.

No leemos el próximo mes.


	2. El verdugo

**Notas iniciales: **Este Drabble fue hecho para la actividad "El año de la abundancia" promovido por la secta Aquelarre (o las chicas de la página de face Ｐｏｗｅｒ⋆Ｐｕｆｆ), y para revivir poco a poco mi amor por la escritura. Espero podamos devolver al fanfiction de las Powerpuff Girls sus glorias pasadas y vuelva a tener la actividad que tenía hace años.

**Mes: **_Abril_

**Tema: **_ Medieval/Tortura_

**Numero de palabras:**_ 492_

**El verdugo**

En lo profundo del bosque, en una vieja cabaña sucia, se encontraba dos individuos. Mientras uno revisaba que herramientas usaría, pensando en lo mucho que disfrutaba su trabajo, el otro se encontraba inconsciente con una herida sangrante en la cabeza y atado a una silla.

Era tiempo de que empezara el juego, por lo que el joven pelinegro le dio unas palmadas en la cara al chico inconsciente despertándolo.

—Te ves incomodo amigo. No te preocupes no será mucho tiempo.

—Tú eres... el verdugo del reino ¿No? ¿Cómo te llamabas? ¿Butch?

—Verdugo, ejecutor, caza recompensas... soy muchas cosas ¿Sabes?, pero todas son parecidas.

—¿Por qué me tienes aquí?

—Hiciste enojar a la persona equivocada, y decidió que no puedes seguir con vida.— Butch tomo unas pinzas de la mesa, listo para proceder.

—Te daré todo el oro que tengo, si matas a la persona que pidió mi cabeza.— El joven no veía otra opción más que negociar, se sentía muy débil y no podía moverse.

—Es una oferta generosa, pero no lo hago por el dinero. Nunca dejo un trabajo sin cumplir.

Sin decir mas, Butch procedió a arrancarle uno de los dientes con las pinzas, con cierta dificultad y provocándole un gran sangrado. Sus gritos podían oírse por todo el bosque. El diente empapado de sangre, salió entero, con nervios aun en el.

—Sí, lo sé, duele, pero me pidieron que sufrieras. Me sorprende que sigas consciente. Eso habla bien de ti. Te diré algo, si me puedes decir dónde está el oro que querías darme, matare a quien te deseo esto, ¿Qué te parece?

—Es... ta...— El pobre hombre no podía terminar las palabras, lloraba de dolor, su boca estaba hinchada y llena de sangre.

—Shh, aun no, si puedes hablar después de perder un dedo, entonces te ganaras el derecho.- Sonriendo como un loco, tomó ahora una pequeña sierra, sujeto una de sus manos a la mesa y le corto el dedo meñique lentamente, dejando el hueso expuesto— Sorprendente, pero no creo que aguantes más que eso, estas a punto caer. Bien habla tienes 5 minutos para decirme dónde.

—El... o...ro— Tosía sangre entre cada palabra.

—A ese ritmo no tendrás tu venganza.

—Towns...ville, pie... vol...can... casa.. aba..ndona..da, cofre cerr...ado, lla...ve mibota.

—Bueno, termino el tiempo. La noticia buena, te entendí y no creo que en tu condición puedas mentir.— Le quitó ambas botas y encontró una llave en una de ellas— La notica mala, ya es hora de partir. Pero tendré tu encargo en cuenta.

—Q..ue, lo sepa.

—¿Eh?

—Y...o fui.

—Claro. Fue un placer. Mitch.

Lo que quedo del día Butch fue experimentando con el chico hasta que murió. Al final desecho los pedazos en el bosque, esperando que algún animal los comiera.

—Los humanos son fascinantes.— Saco un pergamino del bolsillo— Lo siento por ti preciosa, pero un trabajo es un trabajo.

En el pergamino había varios nombres tachados, y él apunto uno nuevo: Buttercup Utonio.

**Notas Finales: **Este mes fui al festival medieval de la Marquesa, muy hermoso, si viven en el CDMX o en Estado de México les recomiendo que vayan, es una vez al año, por estas épocas.

Bueno esta historia ya la tenía pensada desde que comenzó la actividad y como fui a este mundo medieval decidí ponerla este mes. No sé que les parezca, no soy muy bueno con los drabbles pero me quiero superar, aunque se poco a poco, pero no lo lograre si no me dicen en que fallo (e.e) y en que no, así que un review siempre es bien aceptado, incluso si es con odio yo los recibiré con amor 3.

Tengo ya casi todas las historias del año planeadas, mas algunas extra, pero no se en que orden publicarlas. Pero igual aunque siempre sea el ultimo día, yo subiré mi historia.

Sin más que decir me despido.

Atentamente:

Scriptorem


	3. Venganza en alta mar

**Notas iniciales: **Esta historia fue hecha para la actividad "El año de la abundancia" promovido por la secta Aquelarre (o las chicas de la página de face Ｐｏｗｅｒ⋆Ｐｕｆｆ), y para revivir poco a poco mi amor por la escritura. Espero podamos devolver al fanfiction de las Powerpuff Girls sus glorias pasadas y vuelva a tener la actividad que tenía hace años. Ya saben dejen su review *guiño* *guiño*

**Mes: **_Mayo_

**Tema: **_Piratas_

**Canción para entrar en ambiente: **_Drunken Sailer _(Seria una mas épica, pero no recuerdo su nombre ahora)

**Venganza en alta mar**

En una isla tropical, al suroeste de la gran capital, conocida por todos como la isla de los monstruos, donde las leyendas cuentan que las más horribles y peligrosas criaturas se reúnen para combatir entre ellas y decidir quién ira a atacar a los puertos cercanos; una pequeña flota, de 9 barcos, se encontraba anclada cerca de la costa. Para protegerse del sol, habían improvisado una especie de refugio, hecho con madera y hojas del lugar. Las leyendas no les importaban a estos piratas, no le temían a nada, sabían que sus capitanes eran los hombres más bravos de los siete mares y si a ellos no les importaba estar en ese lugar, no tenían por qué temer.

Era casi medio día, y los marineros estaban inquietos, esperando que sus capitanes terminaran de organizar su próximo gran ataque. Para no aburrirse jugaban cartas, apostando algunas joyas conseguidas en sus últimos atracos, hacían concursos de resistencia, donde el que aguantara el golpe más fuerte era aquel que podría ser nombrado el mas hombre, o simplemente bebían vodka o ron bajo la sombra de algún árbol de la región. La vida era bastante simple para esos hombres, robar, comer, follar todo lo que pudieran y cada que pudieran. Para ellos no había en el mundo nada más y así lo preferían.

Sin embargo en la base improvisada, que llevaban ya algunos años usando, los tres capitanes piratas más buscados en los últimos años, se encontraban emocionados. Hacía años que buscaban el tesoro que su padre, el gran Mojo "Lengua de Plata", había encontrado y robado de las tierras mas allá del horizonte. Él se había aliado con un sin vergüenza y falto de testículos, por no llamarlo de otra forma, pirata de agua dulce llamado Maykel Ornat, un tipo bastante bajito e inútil, que no dudo en traicionarlo, robarle su tesoro y abandonarlo a su suerte cerca de una base de la marina, donde su cabeza ya tenía precio. Poco después de eso fue ejecutado en una plaza pública para dar un ejemplo de lo que le pasaba a aquellos que transgredían la ley.

Después de la ejecución de su padre, sus hijos había jurado tomar venganza, encontrar el tesoro de su padre y darle caza al hijo de puta que lo había matado. A lo largo de los años y después de muchas aventuras, esos tres se habían ganado ya fama y un precio por sus cabezas. Boomer "El bandido celeste" un jovial rubio de ojos azules, muy bien vestido y pulcro, con un pelo algo rebelde, famoso por su capacidad de infiltración y recolección de información, muy hábil robando cualquier cosa en plena luz del día. Butch "El carnicero" joven fornido y lleno de cicatrices de todas las peleas de las que nunca huyo y salió victorioso, de ojos verdes oscuro y una pelo negro azabache corto. El siempre parecía estar sucio, su ropa estaba llena de manchas de sangre de enemigos pasados, a los cuales jamás les tuvo piedad y siempre terminaba masacrando. Y finalmente Brick " El hijo de la Bajeza" el mayor y líder de la banda pirata los Rowdyruff Boys, un joven bastante alto, de ojos rojos y pelirrojo, siendo este el primero en ser identificado como hijo de Mojo, conocido como un brillante estratega y siendo el pirata que menos bajas ha tenido en los últimos años, aun cuando siempre anda enfrentándose a la marina y a otros piratas.

Los tres estaban alrededor de una mesa, donde se desplegaba un gran mapa de la región cercana de Pokey Oaks, donde habían dado con el paradero de Maykel y descubierto que había cambiado su nombre y fundado una pequeña ciudad pesquera a la que nombro Townsville. El tesoro de ese pueblo no era otro que la cabeza de Anubis, una reliquia que se decía otorgaba un gran poder a aquel que la encontrara y le pusiera las joyas de Anubis. Ahora el tesoro que le había costado tanto robar a su padre, no era más que un objeto turístico con el que sacaba dinero esa mediocre ciudad, ya que la pesca no era muy fructífera. Sin embargo ya tenían ubicada la ciudad, a Maykel y la cabeza de Anubis. Solo necesitaban un plan.

—¿Y bien? ¿ Vamos a brindar o qué?— Pregunto el Ojiverde a sus hermanos, con una botella de vino en sus manos, él era el más relajado de los tres, cuando descubrieron donde se escondía la cabeza de Anubis, él fue el primero en celebrarlo, para él robar una ciudad era lo más fácil del mundo.

—Cuando tengamos el tesoro que le robaron a Mojo, podremos brindar, beber o hacer lo que queramos cuanto queramos. — Contesto Brick, concentrado en el mapa y pensando en todos los escenarios posibles.

—Oh vamos, ¿Que tiene de malo beber antes de eso? ¿Crees que esos pescadores podrán defenderse de nuestro ataque? Ya estuvimos ahí, solo nosotros, con unos cuantos hombres más, y nos llevamos todo lo que encontramos. Solo porque no sabíamos que Maykel estaba ahí es la razón de que tenemos que volver por mas.

—Si tan solo alguien pensara con la cabeza de arriba y no con la de abajo.— Brick le dio un vistazo rápido a Boomer, y volvió al mapa, sus palabras eran en un tono de regaño bastante obvio. El pelinegro no pudo más que reírse de eso. El rubio solo cruzo los brazos.

-¡Oye! No es mi culpa, mi misión era como siempre solo conseguir información, el bruto de ahí— Señalo a Butch— fue el que comenzó un ataque, por el cual tuvimos que salir precipitadamente. Fue gracias a mi información que descubrimos que Maykel se encontraba ahí y que cambio su nombre.

—Tal vez, pero de no haberte distraído, de haber leído la información como haces siempre, no habríamos tardado tanto en darnos cuenta.— Alzo la voz Brick, ese tema ya lo habían tratado, pero igual para él era algo importante. Butch volvió a reírse sin control, por lo que el pelirrojo ahora se dirigió a él.— Aunque también si tu siguieras las ordenes que te doy, tendríamos menos problemas de los cuales preocuparnos.

—¿Y de que debemos preocuparnos?

—Tu pequeño ataque, puso en alerta a Townsville, ellos querrán defenderse, puede que llamen a la marina de Citiesville, o negocien con caza recompensas. Por lo que tenemos que atacar inmediatamente— Brick puso nueve fichas en el mapa— Gracias a la información de Boomer, sabemos que solo son un pueblo de pescadores, no muchas ciudades cercanas y por mar la marina tardara mucho en llegar gracias a que tienen que rodear el archipiélago. También han surgido unos nuevos rivales piratas, no sabemos mucho de ellos, ni siquiera el nombre de su banda, solo sabemos cuál es su emblema y el apodo de su capitán: "El Demonio Carmesí". Dicen que su pelo es de un color rojo como la sangre y que disfruta de matar inocentes y enemigos por igual y bañarse en su sangre, por los rumores son el nuevo dolor de cabeza de la gran capital. Se dedican a masacrar pueblos pequeños pero solo roban sus tesoros más importantes.

— Unos novatos, seguramente solo se lanzaron al mar para tener aventuras.

—Como sea, son unos sanguinarios. Ahora bien, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por ellos, la última vez que fueron vistos estaban a ochocientas millas al norte de Citiesville.— Apunto en el mapa la posición de los piratas— nosotros estamos a doscientas millas al sur. Atacaremos con todo lo que tenemos. Butch prepara las fragatas, quiero que estén listas para partir a las diez en punto, aprovecharemos la oscuridad de la noche y la neblina que siempre hay en la zona para llegar sin ser vistos. Nuestra formación será la de asalto, tres líneas de tres cada una capitaneada por uno de nosotros. Butch serás la línea frontal, tus barcos irán mejor equipados por lo que podrás oponer resistencia en caso de un ataque. Boomer iras en segunda línea y cuando lleguemos serás el que espere en mar. Necesitamos que cubras nuestros barcos, no quiero que no podamos salir del lugar. Yo iré casi pegado a ti, si tenemos que pasar al ataque nos separaremos por ambos lados.

—Entendido

—Butch ¿A quién tienes como tu vigía?

—Al único que me ha demostrado estar a la altura, desde la muerte de Mitch. Robert Bobalicon, es un hombre capaz y leal, es algo callado y a veces subestima a sus oponentes, pero es bastante bueno en combate y tiene una vista de halcón.

—Muy bien, él será nuestros ojos Butch, no quiero sorpresas.— El pelirrojo guardo el mapa y miro a sus hermanos— Espero este todo claro. Conseguiremos nuestro objetivo.

—Vengaremos a nuestro padre.

—Tomaremos el tesoro que nos pertenece.

Sacaron sus espadas y juntaron las puntas en torno a la mesa, ese era una especie de juramento que hacían cada que terminaban de planear algo, poniendo toda su alma para que todo saliera bien. Butch abrió la botella de vino, y le dio un trago, quiso pasársela a Brick, sin embargo un sonido de un golpe se oyó fuera del refugio, los tres voltearon hacia la procedencia del ruido pero solo Brick alcanzo a ver quién era la persona que los interrumpía.

—Alguien parece que está esperando a que salgas hermanito.— Brick señalo hacia una joven rubia que parecía nerviosa y afligida.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¡Oh!—Un leve rubor se asomo por la piel del Ojiazul, no esperaba que ella estuviera ahí— Bueno disculpen me retiro.

—Vaya que desperdicio, ¿Seguro que no quieres venderla? Pagarían muy bien por robarle la virginidad a esa rubia, claro si aun la tiene, en este mar nunca se sabe.— Dijo con malicia Butch, esperaba poder sacar de sus casillas a su ingenuo hermano, y le tenía desprecio a los prisioneros.

—Cierra el hocico o voy a castrarte, no serias al primero que se lo cumplo.— Boomer saco su daga, hablaba en serio, no le gustaba la actitud de su hermano respecto a la chica.

—Quisiera ver que lo intentaras.— Ambos se miraron a los ojos con furia, poco les faltaba para empezar un duelo de espadas. Sin embargo Brick les paró los pies a ambos.

—Ya basta los dos, Boomer ve a cogerte a tu mujer o lo que vayas a hacer, Butch necesito que revises que tengamos todo listo para zarpar en la noche. Nada debe impedirnos hacernos con la cabeza de Anubis.

-_Aye aye _capitán.- Dijeron ante la mirada fría de brick. El pelirrojo era de temer cuando se enojaba, y hasta ellos preferían no hacer que perdiera sus cabales. Ambos salieron de su base improvisada, cada uno a lo suyo, sin embargo Butch comenzó a hablar sobre putas baratas y como le gustaba quitarle la virginidad a las prisioneras con sus subordinados, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Boomer lo oyera.

El ojiazul, ignorando las burlas de su hermano, fue rápidamente hacia la hermosa rubia que le esperaba. El era alguien que creía en el destino, desde que su padre los dejo a su suerte por su bien, había sido alguien que le gustaba observar las estrellas y pedir deseos a estas. Si en su camino se encontraban con una adivina iba de inmediato a consultarla y cada que encontraba algún objeto que dijeran proveía buena suerte siempre era el primero en intentar conseguirlo. A veces pecaba de supersticioso, pero no le importaba lo que pensaran de él, con que la suerte le sonriera el estaba feliz.

Y justamente eso paso el día que asaltaron los muelles de Townsville, Boomer se había enterado de un famoso vidente que se encontraba en aquella ciudad portuaria, por lo que antes de terminar con su misión de robar información, fue a consultar su suerte. El vidente, un hombre ya viejo, casi ciego y de poca estatura le hablo durante unos cuantos minutos sobre que debería tener cuidado con su profesión y que el peligro siempre lo acompañaría, cosas que Boomer sabía de antemano, sin embargo le dijo que no todo era negativo, pronto conocería a una chica de la cual se enamoraría a primera vista y esta cambiaria su vida por completo. El tendría un gran cambio de actitud y sus creencias serian puestas a prueba pero nunca dudaría en dar la vida por esta señorita.

Boomer estuvo perplejo, no podía creer que fuera a enamorarse, al menos no pronto, pero si algo le había enseñado la vida era a no oponerse al destino. Ese mismo día, después de robar algunos libros, cartas náuticas, mapas y otros documentos con información, vio a la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, una joven rubia que tenia amarrado su larga cabellera con dos coletas, la cual estaba platicando con un viejo pescador, mientras acariciaba a un gato que se encontraba fascinado por los mimos de esta. Boomer no sabía qué hacer, por un lado quería ir leyendo todo lo que consiguió para tener la información fresca, y cuando tuviera que compartirla con sus hermanos, él ya podría explicarles claramente lo que había visto en esa ciudad. Estaba indeciso sobre qué hacer cuando de improviso Butch desde el mar comenzó a atacar el muelle, no le quedo otra más que tomar a la chica antes de que su hermano lo hiciera y esperar a que el idiota terminara su ataque.

—Boomer, ¿te encuentras bien?— La joven rubia miraba a Boomer con preocupación, hace un rato que se había quedado mirando al mar y no había dicho una sola palabra— ¿Acaso comiste algo que te hizo daño? Quiero mostrarte algo que descubrí en esta isla, pero si te sientes mal...

—No, preciosa, solo estaba recordando el día que te conocí. Te sigo.

—El día que me secuestraste querrás decir.— Bubbles comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda, ella sabía que mencionar lo de Townsville no era algo que les gustara a ambos, sin embargo era culpa de él, por lo que no le importaba decirlo cada que pudiera.

—No, bueno si... pero no era lo que quería, era el destino que nos conociéramos, solo que las cosas pasaron un poco diferentes a lo que me hubiera gustado. Pero recuerda que yo estuve protegiéndote de todo aquel que se te acercara y que pedí que se te respetara o les cortaba las... manos.

—Bueno, eso parecía mas como de alguien que cuida su propiedad, pero no negare que me hiciste sentir más cómoda y más tranquila, a pesar de que mi vida ya no sería nunca más la misma.— Lo dijo con un tono de tragedia fingido— También me dejas estar con libertad contigo, no me tienes encerrada como a los demás prisioneros y evitaste que tus hermanos me quisieran vender como a las otras chicas.

—Eso es porque tú no eres una prisionera mas Bubbles, yo estoy enamorado de ti, y aunque me tarde un poco en ganarme tu corazón, tú has sabido corresponderme, sé que mi vida es un desastre, pero contigo a mi lado puedo irla cambiando, de poco en poco.

—Bueno, por lo que oí, van a regresar a Townsville, ¿Quieren más prisioneros a caso? No quisiera que más personas inocentes sufrieran. Ya les había dicho que yo no naci ahí, me adoptaron después de perder a mis padres, pero aun así, muchos de mis recuerdos son de ese lugar.

—No deberías oír las conversaciones privadas que tenemos, ni siquiera nuestros subordinados escuchan lo que decimos en privado.— Dijo en tono serio el ojiazul, no quería tener que pelear con sus hermanos cada vez que planearan algo— En esa isla nadie es inocente, nuestro padre confió en el fundador de la ciudad y fue traicionado, todos los que viven ahí lo apoyan, lo tratan como a un héroe. Sé que tú no eres como ellos, pero te prometo que solo vamos a ir por lo que nos pertenece. Después de eso yo...

Boomer comenzó a ponerse nervioso, tenía planeado algo especial para ese momento pero todo lo había olvidado, miro al mar en busca de algo de inspiración para lo siguiente que iba a decir. Mientras tanto Bubbles siguió caminando al sitio que quería mostrarle a Boomer, un pequeño santuario de aves que ella había construido. Siempre se le había dado llevarse bien con todo tipo de animales, hasta los más peligrosos, tenía un don para ellos y no le gustaba ver sufrir a ninguno por más pequeño que fuera. Justamente en esa isla encontró a un abanto marino, el cual tenía una pata rota, posiblemente de alguna pelea con otro de su especie. Bubbles le había estando curando, dándoles de comer y le puso una venda en su herida.

Boomer seguía distraído, por lo que Bubbles aprovecho para cambiarle la venda por última vez al ave, probaría si estaba lista para volar ya sin contratiempos y vería si su pata ya lucia mejor que la última vez. Le acaricio las plumas y le dio un camarón para que tuviera energía, su plumífero amigo en agradecimiento le dio un picotazo amistoso al cabello de la chica. Esta solo sonrió y le dio el empujón que necesitaba, el gran pájaro emprendió el vuelo hacia el horizonte.

—Vaya, que lindo pájaro, pero por que tiene un pedazo de papel en la pata.— Dijo Boomer saliendo de sus pensamientos, ya con una idea más clara de lo que iba a decir.

—Es una venda, que improvise aquí, lo encontré herido e intente curarlo lo mejor que pude, al parecer ya puede seguir con su vida. Quería mostrarte este pequeño santuario que hice, quisiera poder ayudar a todos los animales que vea, ese siempre ha sido mi sueño.

—Eres encantadora, mi sueño desde que te conocí es estar a tu lado, y la verdad no tengo ninguna duda, te ayudare a cumplir tu sueño—El destino había sido amable con él, a pesar de su vida de maldades, no sabía que le esperaba el futuro pero quería pasar cada momento con Bubbles — Cuando termine esta misión, quisiera saber, tu... ¿Querrías pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

—¿De verdad? Oh por dios, esto no me lo esperaba, es... oh por dios... Si, si quiero.

—Bien , te juro que te hare feliz, juro que cambiare y que... solo una última vez... — Bubbles le puso un dedo en la comisura de los labios haciendo que Boomer se callara.

—No necesitas hacer todo esto por mi Boomer, a mi... me encanta tu libertad, te admiro, siempre he querido algo como lo que tú tienes, ir por el mar pasando aventuras, ser un pirata. Tal vez sea peligroso pero es fantástico también. Por eso quiero ser como tú, llévame a tus aventuras tengámoslas juntos.

—Yo... lo hablaremos cuando termine esto ¿Si? Tu y algunos subordinados míos se quedaran en esta isla, necesitaremos un lugar al cual regresar después del ataque, por si llega la marina o nos siguen otros piratas. Pero hablaremos de nuestro futuro una vez acabe esto ¿entendido?

—Si... — Un silencio incomodo los rodeo, por lo que Boomer tuvo que terminarlo.

—Pero en lo que llega el momento, porque no lo disfrutamos hasta desfallecer, conozco una manera de alcanzar el cielo estando en tierra y...

—Cállate y bésame.— Sin decir mas ambos se perdieron en la isla, y nadie los vio en toda la tarde.

Eran ya las 9:30 de la noche, la luna estaba casi completamente oscura, pero parecía que sonriera de manera vacilante y sarcástica. Ya casi estaba todo preparado para el asalto que tendrían mas tarde, las armas y los barcos estaban listos, los tripulantes estaba preparándose mentalmente cada uno a su manera, algunos rezando, otros meditando, unos cuantos bebiendo un buen trago de ron. Butch por su parte estaba cortando cuanto ser con vida, que no fuera un aliado, se le atravesara, ya había destrozado varios árboles y unos cuantos animales que vio, cazando para despertar sus instintos, cortando para perfeccionar su estilo de pelea con sable. Le habría encantado usar su arcabuz, sin embargo no debía desperdiciar munición en simples animales.

Butch estaba aburrido, quería que el ataque comenzara cuanto antes, sin embargo tenían que esperar a que fuera la hora adecuada, esa noche habría neblina y con ella no los verían llegar, tenía ganas de incendiar ese sucio pueblo de pesqueros, no solo por lo que le habían hecho a su padre, sino porque siempre había odiado los puebluchos como ese. La gente sin preocupaciones y con vidas tan vánales. Debían aprender lo duro que era el mar y que la vida no era justa, solo sobrevivan los más sanguinarios.

Seguía cortando ramas secas y partes de arbustos, cuando vio a alguien adentrarse en la selva de la isla. No parecía alguien perdido, más bien parecía alguien que no quería que supieran que estaba ahí. Butch sonrió, si alguien estaba haciendo algo que no debía era su deber averiguar que era, siguió de cerca a la persona sin que esta sospechara nada y entonces la vio, era la putita que tanto defendía su imbécil hermano. Para su sorpresa ella cambio de dirección, ahora se dirigía al otro lado de la isla, aquel lugar donde había una especie de cascada, pero donde sus barcos no podían llegar sin sufrir algún daño. Se acerco a la cascada y tiro un gran pescado al agua, espero unos minutos y unos tentáculos salieron y desaparecieron rápidamente el pescado.

Un disparo resonó en toda la isla, haciendo que varias aves salieran volando. Butch miraba el agua, que ahora estaba llena de sangre mezclada con otros fluidos, con asco.

—¡No!, ¿Por qué disparaste? Era solo un calamar, no le hacía daño a nadie.

—¿Me estás diciendo que hacer y qué no hacer a mi? pequeña puta. Creo que no entiendes con quien estas tratando aquí, tú no eres más que mercancía barata, aprende conocer tu lugar.— Con toda la fuerza que pudo le dio una bofetada a la chica, tirándola en el acto, ella se quedo mirando al suelo pero sin querer soltar alguna lagrima— Tú no eres alguien especial, métetelo en la cabeza, o acabaras como esa cosa.

—El pobre no te hizo nada.—Alzo la vista hasta Butch, mirándolo desafiante, no parecía ser la chica sumisa de siempre.

—Vivir, eso hacía y me molestaba. No sé con qué clase de seres viscosos te gusta revolcarte, pero esa cosa tenía que morir.

—¿Capitán paso algo?— Un hombre de pelo blanco, corto por los lados, pero con una coleta que sobresalía de su cabeza, y ojos de tono violeta, de mirada calmada se acerco a donde se encontraba Butch, estaba bastante alerta y tenia desenfundado su rifle, preparado para atacar.

—Nada de qué preocuparse Bobalicon, acabe con una criatura horrible que estaba en el agua. Y encontré a una prisionera que pensaba escapar.

—Ella no es...

—No importa quien sea, es una prisionera—El sonido de un cuerno se oyó a la distancia, era la señal para que abordaran sus barcos, a Butch se le ocurrió una idea divertida.— Y la llevaremos con nosotros en el barco, tápale la boca y súbela a bordo, no la pierdas de vista Bobalicon será nuestra invitada especial. Tampoco quiero que mi hermanito se entere, no hasta que regresemos, quiero ver si de verdad tiene los huevos para defenderla. Pero si tengo la ocasión y ella se porta mal, la tirare por la borda en alta mar. ¿Entendiste bebita?

Sin esperar una respuesta Butch les dio la espalda, debía llegar antes que ellos a donde los barcos para explicarle a los demás sobre el disparo y darle tiempo a Bobalicon para que subiera a la amante de su hermano. No es como que les tuviera miedo, pero quería ver la reacción de su hermanito al ver que su querida rubia no estaba esperando su regreso, tal vez torturarlo un poco hasta que se diera cuenta y quisiera matarlo. Una vez llegados a ese punto vería de que era capaz el pequeño Boomer. No tardo mucho en llegar con Brick y explicarle lo de la horrible criatura que tuvo que matar, no le pidieron más detalles sobre eso, y le dijo al pelirrojo que todo estaba preparado, cuando él lo dijera saldrían y por fin obtendrían la venganza que tanto anhelaban.

Todos estaban listos, sus nueve embarcaciones saldrían a la vez, refugiándose en el manto de la noche, adentrándose en el océano, el viaje duraría varias horas pero todo estarían preparados para lo que tuviera que pasar. Ya arriba de las fragatas Brick intercambio unas cuantas palabras con todos sus subordinado y dio la señal de partida. El sonido de un cuerno de guerra inundo la noche y los barcos partieron en hileras de tres, preparados para un asalto veloz y eficaz.

Townsville se encontraba a casi cinco horas de distancia, si el clima seguía siendo favorable llegarían un poco antes. No era un viaje rápido, pero de haber puesto su base más cerca era posible que dieran con ellos. La isla de los monstruos tenía una pésima fama, pero el tiempo que él había estado ahí, desde la primera vez que llego a ella, no le daba señal alguna de que fuera peligrosa. Si había criaturas extrañas o que no veías tan fácil en cualquier lado, pero ninguna de ellas era peligrosa, lo más peligroso se encontraba en lo profundo de la isla, pero no estaba entre sus objetivos conquistar esa isla, solo era un lugar temporal para organizarse y planear ataques.

Brick aprovecharía el tiempo que tenía antes del asalto para analizar toda posibilidad, no quería que sus ansias por conseguir la cabeza de Anubis, que le había costado la vida a su padre, lo cegara de cualquier clase de peligro. Se metió a su cabina y ordeno algunas fichas en el mapa que habían robado. Esta vez harían un ataque completo, tal vez estarían más alerta y buscarían refuerzos pero no era probable que tuvieran ayuda de la gran capital, el único lugar que podría darles problemas. Él sabía que la marina de Citiesville tenía bastantes barcos muy bien armados, sin embargo el viaje hasta Townsville era bastante largo, tenían que rodear el enorme archipiélago que los dividía, lo que hacía que una movilización tan grande no podría llegar en menos de siete días, por lo que cualquier ataque por mar era improbable. El pequeño poblado se dedicaba mayormente a la pesca, no contaban con milicia propia, la ciudad por tierra más cercana era un pueblo igual o más pobre que ellos, era casi imposible que recibieran ayuda, sin embargo en caso de ser así, tenían el armamento suficiente para hacerles frente. Estaba listo para las sorpresas que pudieran darle los pueblerinos esos.

El plan era muy sencillo, llegarían con la niebla matutina lo mas sigilosos posibles, él y Butch desembarcarían cada uno la tripulación de dos barcos en la orilla e irían directo con Maykel para asesinarlo, de ahí irían por el tesoro, Boomer esperaría en el mar, cubriendo la salida, mientras sus subordinados acabarían con todo aquel que pudiera dar alguna clase de alarma e irían entrando a las casas para tomar todo lo que pudieran, ya fueran bienes materiales o personas que pudieran vender más adelante como esclavos o como putas. Esta vez no serian amables, por lo general siempre dejaba a los niños y ancianos intactos, ya que estos no podían defenderse, pero el odio que le tenía a Townsville era tal, que dio la orden de acabar con todo aquel que se cruzara en el camino, ya cuando tuvieran todo lo que necesitaban incendiarían todo y se irían de ahí. Tal vez en el futuro serian conocidos como unos piratas brutales, todo mundo querría sus cabezas, pero eso no era nuevo para ellos.

La noche avanzaba, estaban cada vez más cerca de su objetivo y a Brick le comenzaba a doler la cabeza. Tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar, no solo por el plan que quería que fuera perfecto, sino por todo lo que sucedería después. Él no era tonto, conocía perfectamente a sus hermanos, y sabia el Boomer estaba obsesionado con esa rubia, no era que él no quisiera que sus hermanos hicieran sus vidas como les diera la gana, pero ella era de Townsville, ella merecía morir igual que todos esos bastardos. Que mas daba que ella fuera una huérfana, incluso si no había nacido ahí ella había vivido ahí, estaba ya contaminada de ellos. Butch también opinaba lo mismo, pero él no se lo guardaría para sí, Butch haría algo y si terminaban peleándose tal vez alguno de ellos mataría al otro.

Brick salió de la cabina para que le diera el aire.

—¿Algo que reportar contramaestre?

—El viento sigue a nuestro favor, la niebla empieza a espesarse, todo va según lo planeado capitán. Llegaremos en una hora.

—Perfecto

Ya solo era cuestión de minutos, todos estarían atentos al anuncio de tierra a la vista y una vez dado tomarían posiciones. Brick intento relajarse, estaba algo nervioso, su mente siempre le comenzaba a dar ideas de lo que podría salir mal antes de cada ataque. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que lo relajaba, desde el sexo con prisioneras, hasta la boba idea de que le gustaría ser como pintan a los piratas en tierra. Seres malvados, con parches en los ojos y patas de palo, que siempre estaban acompañados de un loro o un mono y que enterraban tesoros en las islas, para después proceder a hacer un mapa y buscarlos cuando lo necesitaran. Esa idea siempre le había parecido divertida, poco practica y que solo era una idea para ilusionar o asustar niños, pero divertida.

Vio hacia el cielo, la luna estaba casi desaparecida, su luz no llegaba hasta ellos en esa niebla. Townsville no estaría a la vista hasta estar cerca del puerto y usarían sus botes para que no se vieran los barcos. El vigía debía estar muy atento, ya que si eran vistos antes de tiempo podría fallar su plan, pero confiaba plenamente en sus hombre y en los de sus hermanos. No debía quedar más de media hora para llegar, el clima empezó a helar un poco, todo estaba bastante silencioso, solo el sonido de las olas chocando con el barco se podía apreciar, parecía una noche de esas en las que decían que aparecían las brujas o los fantasmas, una noche ideal para lo que estaba por suceder. Brick impaciente por llegar, intento ver algo entre la niebla que le indicara que ya podían anclar sin éxito alguno. De pronto el sonido de varias explosiones seguido de una enorme luz producida por el fuego en una de los navíos de enfrente, puso a todos en alerta y rápidamente entraron en acción.

—¡Nos atacan!— El contramaestre de Brick hizo sonar su cuerno, todos tomaron posición de ataque, prepararon cañones y esperaron las instrucciones de su capitán. — ¿Cuantos barcos enemigos son?

—Veo al menos tres galeones muy bien armados capitán, todos atacaron la línea frontal, han hundido uno de los barcos y los otros dos están en medio de un abordaje, también incendiaron los barcos.

—Bien, den la señal a Boomer, que rodee esos barcos y comience un ataque lateral por estribor, nosotros lo cubriremos por babor, tenemos que llegar a Butch y reorganizarnos. Pónganse en posición de ataque, si hay mas enemigos esperando tenemos que ser mas rápidos que ellos. Acabemos con esos marinos de Citiesville y demostremos por que nos temen en el mar.

—Capitán, me temo que no son marinos. Son piratas. Es la bandera del demonio carmesí.

—¿Qué?

En la fragata "El Muerte Subita" aquel que comandaba él más violento de los hermanos piratas, estaba desarrollándose una carnicería de parte de ambos bandos, el barco estaba cayéndose a pedazos por culpa de fuego y de los cañonazos que seguía recibiendo de babor y estribor, el ataque que recibieron fue brutal, tanto así que el primer objetivo de sus enemigos yacía en el fondo del mar junto a sus tripulantes, intentaron responder el ataque sin embargo fueron rápidamente rodeados y el fuego enemigo casi acaba con ellos. No conforme con eso, fueron abordados, aquellos piratas no mostraban piedad alguna y acababan con todo aquel que se encontrara en su camino estuviera de pie o herido. Todos sacaron sus armas, algunos sus espadas, otros sus pistolas, comenzó el caos y la sangre salpicaba por todos lados.

Un muy enojado Butch estaba asegurándose de matar a todos y cada uno de los invasores de su amado barco con su espada, iba y venía entre las explosiones, sus aliados, sus enemigos y cuerpos inmóviles que no podría decir a que bando pertenecían. Muchos de sus tripulantes se habían tirado al mar por la desesperación, sin embargo algunos aun presentaban batalla y defendían como podían al joven ojiverde, pero él solo tenía un objetivo, ir tras el hijo de puta que parecía ser el capitán enemigo. Un tipo de cabello oscuro con un parche en su ojo izquierdo. Butch suponía que el lideraba a todos los demás ya que un varios de sus subordinados habían dado la vida por salvarlo, si no era el capitán, al menos era quien estaba a cargo del ataque y matarlo le daría bastante satisfacción.

Ese imbécil avanzaba rápidamente por su barco, iba en dirección de la galería, el lugar donde mantenían a sus prisioneros, tal vez se había equivocado de camino, quizá buscaba algún tesoro a bordo o probablemente buscaba matar a cualquiera que hubiera querido dejar la lucha y esconderse, pero Butch no dejaría que saliera vivo de ahí. No parecía percatarse de que lo seguían, era perfecto, nadie podría ir a apoyarlo, al menos nadie que se cruzara con él. Butch abrió la puerta y bajo silenciosamente, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de fuera; su vista tardo un tiempo en adaptarse a la oscuridad de ese lugar, al fondo vio a un par de sus aliados ya muertos, su enemigo había sido bastante rápido y ahora estaría subiendo por la otra entrada, Butch maldijo por lo bajo. Sin embargo alguien emitió un sollozo que capto su atención, era Bubbles, la chica que había llevado para darle un susto a Boomer y que usaría para darse diversión, ella lo miraba con cara de asombro y miedo, parecía no entender que estaba pasando.

—Por favor señor Butch, sáqueme de aquí, quiero irme, no puedo morir así.

—Cállate estúpida, tu vida me vale un carajo. Si por mi fuera dejaría que te quemaras junto con el barco. Si quieres huir vete, afuera solo hay sangre y fuego, solo te queda saltar al mar. Estoy buscando al mal nacido que incendio mi barco, hare pagar al bastardo.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes mono imbécil.— Una voz bastante más aguda de lo que hubiera esperado, sonó detrás de él, Butch volteo y sonrió preparado para pelear. El tipo del parche lo esperaba con su espada ya lista para una batalla.

En el barco de vela azul, también llamado "El Dragón Índigo" estaba desarrollándose una batalla completamente diferente a la de los demás barcos, después de recibir las ordenes de Brick ellos rápidamente giraron para rodear a sus enemigos. Estaban haciéndose camino hasta donde estaba el barco de Butch, sus cañones apuntaban a todo aquel que estaban en guerra contra su hermano, su puntería era impecable, sabían bien a dónde dirigir sus disparos para dejar inhabilitados a los barcos enemigos. Estaban especializados en cortar la línea enemiga, una vez que alguien recibía toda la atención del enemigo ellos eran los que rodeaban y acababan con este. Boomer tenía un solo objetivo en mente.

— Tenemos que llegar rápido hasta donde esta Butch y salvarle el trasero al imbécil ese, rescatar a todo aquel que podamos. No se distraigan demasiado con el enemigo, tenemos que asegurarnos de ser veloces. Todo el fuego al barco más cercano a ellos, el viento está a nuestro favor, el fuego del barco nos da la iluminación necesaria, vamos señores dense prisa.— La rapidez era crucial, uno de los barcos aliados ya no estaba y los otros dos comenzaban hundirse.

El ataque de Boomer estaba funcionando, mando la señal a dos de los barco que comandaba a que rodearan completamente a los enemigos, mientras él se colocaba detrás del barco de Butch, Brick podría terminar el ataque si llegaba por el otro lado. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca del barco de su hermano, hizo poner un puente con unas tablas para que los sobrevivientes cruzaran a su lado. De los setenta tripulantes que debía tener Butch solamente quince, algunos bastante heridos, lograron cruzar, el enemigo estaba retrocediendo, por más grandes que fueran sus barcos ellos eran mas y estaban resintiendo el ataque por ambos frentes. Con algo de suerte acabarían con el enemigo y solo habrían perdido un par de barcos.

—¿Donde está su capitán?— Pregunto Boomer en voz alta, sabía que su hermano no les gustaba retroceder, pero su barco estaba por hundirse en el océano y no dejaría que su orgullo lo hundiera a él también.

—Yo lo vi entrar a la bodega, estaba siguiendo a un enemigo, quise ir tras él, pero apareció otro que me impidió el paso. Logre vencerlo pero se llevo mi ojo consigo. Creí que el capitan ya estaría aquí. Pero al parecer no ha salido.

—Bien, iré por él. No creo que este muerto, pero no sería la primera vez que después de una pelea no pueda moverse. Esperen aquí mientras regreso.

—A la orden capitán.

Boomer camino a paso apresurado hacia la bodega, el olor a madera quemada era intenso, ese barco estaba condenado, saco su sable esperando encontrarse con alguno que otro enemigo pero ya todos se había retirado. Abrió la puerta de la bodega, atento a cualquier ruido o movimiento. Todo estaba oscuro. Siguió caminando, acostumbrando su vista a esa oscuridad cuando por fin pudo ver a su hermano. Sin embargo lo que vio no fue agradable. Butch estaba en el suelo, con un agujero de bala en el área del estomago y su propio sable clavado en su corazón. El ojiazul se arrodillo al lado de su hermano, esperando que diera alguna señal de vida, pero no fue así. No podía creerlo, había llegado demasiado tarde.

—¡Oh no! ¡Butch!, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste perder? ¿No eras el mejor en combate?

—SI que dio pelea, pero no su rival fue demasiado para él esta vez. — Boomer al oír la voz que le hablaba, empuño su espada e intento atacar con toda la rabia que sentía, sin embargo su oponente fue más rápido y le atravesó su hombro con una cimitarra. Haciendo que soltase su espada.— Tal y como me dijiste, vino a intentar salvar a su hermano.— Boomer no sabía bien quien era su atacante ni con quien hablaba, pero como no podía hacer nada mas enfoco su vista en esa persona, para su sorpresa, le devolvía la mirada una chica de cabello negro, con un parche en el ojo, y su ojo sano de color verde. De no ser por sus marcadas facciones femeninas y su voz Boomer habría pensado que era un chico. Tenía varias heridas, algunas viejas y otras que había recibido ese día.

—Si es bastante predecible. Muy lindo a veces y coge muy bien. Lástima que sea un bobo. — Una nueva voz, que el conocía bastante bien fue la que le contesto a la pelinegra.

—¿No puede ser, Bubbles? ¿Qué haces aquí?— Boomer vio incrédulo a su hermoso ángel rubio, sin embargo la mirada de esta no era tan amable como siempre, lo veía con una mezcla pena y vergüenza ajena.

—Engañándote a ti, atravesando con una bala Butch con su arcabuz mientras combatía con mi hermana, y siendo "rescatada" por mi tripulación de las garras de unos "malvados" piratas—Cada palabra la decía en tono burlón y haciendo comillas con sus dedos— Y pensando en que hacer contigo, mi amor. Te disparo a la cabeza o te atravieso el corazón como a tu hermano?—

—Pensé que eras mi destino.

—El destino no existe, pero si no puedes evitar verlo así, si soy tu destino, soy aquella persona que te dará muerte, aquella persona que cambio tu vida para siempre.

—Ya veo, entonces, ganaste, haz lo que debas hacer.— Boomer vio con dolor a aquella persona a la que creía que estaba destinado, no tenía la fuerza mental para oponerse, para él todo estaba acabado.

—Claro querido, de eso no tengas duda.— Bubbles le devolvió una sonrisa sarcástica, llena de crueldad, mientras le apuntaba con la misma arma que había matado a Butch.

El barco llamado "Revange", el cual capitaneaba Brick, estaba ahora a la defensiva, no sabía la razón, pero los navíos comandados por sus hermanos había dejado de moverse. Por lo que se vio superado en número rápidamente. Los galeones enemigo habían resultado ser cinco y tenían unos cuantos bergantines como refuerzo. Intento retirar sus fuerzas, pero fue rodeado y abordado por el enemigo, las dos fragatas que antes estaban cubriéndolo, ahora estaban en el fondo del mar. Su derrota era total y no le quedaba más que esperar a ver cuál era su destino. Dio la orden a sus subordinados que se rindieran y si podían escaparan, alguno lograron llegar a los botes, otros solo saltaron al mar. Vio alejarse a uno de los barcos de Boomer y espero que al menos su hermano pudiera salir con vida. Se dirigió a su cabina y dejó abierta la puerta, decidió esperar a que el capitán enemigo se dispusiera ir a hablar con él o hundir su barco.

No espero demasiado, fuera de la cabina se juntaron muchos de los piratas que habían peleado contra su tripulación, sin embargo todos esperaban a que su capitán abordara el "Revange". Brick abrió una botella de vino, si podía tomar un último trago antes de morir estaría muy agradecido. De pronto dos personas entraron, una chica con un parche en el ojo, con una cara de maniática y otra de una gran cabellera pelirroja aquella que se hacía llamar "El Demonio Carmesí". Las chicas no dijeron nada, parecían esperar a alguien más.

—¿Así, que tu eres el nuevo dolor de cabeza del mar no? Demonio Carmesí, te felicito por vencer a mi tripulación, no los esperaba, nunca creí...

—Ella no es el capitán Brick— Una tercera chica entro en la cabina, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo. Era Bubbles— Yo soy el Demonio Carmesí. Un nombre burdo y sin tacto, pero supongo que es el ideal.— El cabello y la cara de la chica estaban salpicados de sangre, Brick entendió entonces el porqué del apodo. En su mano tenía la cabeza cortada de su hermano, Brick aparto la vista.— Pensé que querías ver a tu hermano, por eso te lo traje, él me ofreció su vida, pero cumplí su deseo, sus últimos minutos los paso junto a mí.— Beso los labios sin vida de la cabeza del rubio por última vez y después la arrojo a lado de Brick.

—Sí que son unos salvajes, me sorprende que la gente de Townsville los contratara.

—¿La gente de Townsville? Esos idiotas están muertos desde hace más de tres días, mis hermanas se encargaron de ello después de que se fueran. Tú y tus hermanos tuvieron la mala suerte de toparse conmigo cuando estaba por atacar al pueblo. Decidí no oponer resistencia a su secuestro, porque quería averiguar qué clase de piratas eran. Tengo un don bastante útil de domar animales, por lo que estuve mandando mensaje a mis hermanos con las aves del lugar.

—Así que oíste nuestro plan y diste aviso.

—El idiota salvaje de tu hermano casi me descubre, pero me dio un boleto fácil para ir con ustedes, deje que me atrapara y mate a su vigía mientras me llevaba al barco. Después de eso iban a ciegas a por el mar. Butch era bastante descuidado y no verifico que toda su tripulación estuviera con él. Y tu confiaste el frente a Butch. No sé quien es mas idiota.

—Y ahora, ¿Como me mataras?

—Yo no planeo matarte Brick, ese ya no es mi trabajo. Supongo que conoces la leyenda del Kraken, desgraciadamente Butch cometió la tontería de dispararle a una de sus crías. La isla en la que estábamos es muy peculiar, esos animales gigantes no se muestran por lo general pero existen. Y con el que se metió Butch es uno de los reyes del mar. Así que dejare que te hundas con tu barco, como todo buen capitán.

—Si no me matas tu, nada lo hará, iré por tu cabeza.

Bubbles le dio una señal a sus hermanas y ellas le atravesaron las piernas con sus dagas.

—No creo que puedas moverte en un rato. Lo siento por tu venganza, pero ahora podrás ir al infierno a reunirte con tu familia.

Sin decir nada mas, todos abandonaron el barco, los poco prisioneros que no había dejado a su capitán fueron asesinados por los piratas dejando solo a Brick. Desde donde estaba, pudo ver los barcos alejarse, Brick estaba furioso y no pudo más que romper la botella de vino contra una de las paredes de la cabina, se arrastro como pudo a la cubierta y comenzó a sentir como su barco crujía. Unos enormes tentáculos rodearon al completo el barco y este empezó a partirse por todos lados. Su fin estaba cerca, pero él no se daría por vencido. Los barcos enemigos ya no estaba a la vista, el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte. En el pasado había jurado no morir hasta completar su venganza, pero ese día su objetivo había cambiado. En su mente solo tenía dos imágenes, la de sus hermanos y la de la zorras que le habían ganado en batalla. El barco se partió a la mitad y Brick cayó al mar sin poder hacer nada. La leyenda de los Rowdyruff Boys había llegado a su fin.

_**-FIN- **_

**Notas Finales: **

Les diré la verdad, al principio esta historia no me convencía, porque esta no era la que tenía planeada para este mes, la de este mes me gusto tanto que decidí hacerla a parte, más larga y con varios capítulos. Por lo que me comí la cabeza para saber que les traería este mes. Divague y divague y no terminaba de convencerme, pero el resultado final me gusto mucho.

No sé si tengan dudas pero aclarare lo que tal vez no todos sepan:

_Aye aye: _Es como decir "entendido" pero lo usan mucho en el mar.

_Robert Bobalicon: _Es un personaje de la serie, le daré una galleta, cuando lo vea, al que sepa en qué capitulo sale.

_Maykel Ornat: _Es un personaje de la serie, pero no es su nombre real, aunque el real este escondido en este. Igual una galleta al que sepa.(No es tan difícil)

_Abanto marino: _Es un ave que vive en las islas del sur, parece una mezcla de un águila y un pato. No sé, me gusto.

Espero no sientan muy apresurado el final. Termine todo esto en menos de un día D:

Si olvide algo, me lo dicen con un review, igual si es gusto o no, prometo ser mejor persona. Diganme si sus dudas se las contesto en la otra historia o por mensaje privado.

En fin sin más que decir me despido:

Scritorem


	4. La píldora milagrosa

**Notas iniciales: **Este Drabble fue hecho para la actividad "El año de la abundancia" promovido por la secta Aquelarre (o las chicas de la página de face Ｐｏｗｅｒ⋆Ｐｕｆｆ), y para revivir poco a poco mi amor por la escritura. Espero podamos devolver al fanfiction de las Powerpuff Girls sus glorias pasadas y vuelva a tener la actividad que tenía hace años. No estoy aquí para exigirles nada, solo que disfruten tanto de mi obra como la de los demás escritores de esta página.

* * *

**Mes: **_Junio_

**Tema: **_ Enfermedades Mentales_

* * *

**La píldora milagrosa**

"Señorita Bubbles, he creado algo que podría ayudarle con su problema, quisiera que nos diera su opinión. Es sin ningún compromiso y todo será tratado con total confidencialidad, así como todo lo que hemos hablado y compartido a través del grupo en el que nos conocimos. Sé que usted ha querido mantener en secreto que perteneció al TNCD sin embargo, ahora con la nueva pastilla con nanotecnología, usted podrá ir a los eventos sociales de los que tanto nos dijo que huía, sin preocupación alguna, le contaremos los detalles en persona. Le envió la ubicación en una imagen adjunta a este correo. Espero se anime a venir y podamos hablar con más calma. Desde que cerraron el grupo de TNCD siento que hemos perdido contacto.

Mis más sinceros deseos.

Alisa."

Bubbles iba caminando lo más aprisa que podía, quería llegar a su destino lo más rápido posible, el correo electrónico no lo había abierto en toda la semana, por lo que no se había enterado de todo el asunto del grupo. Ya hacia unas cuantas semanas desde que habían cerrado el _"Tea N' Coffee Diet_", un grupo que había encontrado en un video en internet, y no había sabido ya nada de ellos. Era una suerte que por asuntos relacionados con su escuela tuviera que abrir su correo electrónico y viera ese mail. Llevaba sintiéndose muy cansada desde hacia unas cuantas semanas, poco después de empezar un nuevo régimen alimenticio, el cuarto del año. No importaba cuando se esforzara Bubbles no veía avance alguno en su misión de tener el peso ideal, pero con su nueva rutina de ejercicio y dieta tal vez podría bajar el peso que tenia de mas.

La cita era a las tres de la tarde, quedaban cinco minutos aproximadamente para esa hora, estaba casi ahí. Sentía que el cuerpo le pedía un descanso a gritos, había estado toda la mañana en la universidad, sus evaluaciones serian pronto por lo que entre ir a entregar trabajos, hacer el servicio, y su rutina diaria de ejercicio, cada día era bastante más pesado que el anterior, pero aun así estaba contenta. Ella desde que tenía memoria quería ser veterinaria, por lo que dio a la tarea de esforzarse cada día por ser la mejor de su clase, sus notas eran sobresalientes y ya llevaba tiempo sirviendo medio tiempo en una clínica veterinaria pequeña, donde aprendía todos los días algo nuevo. Últimamente casi no tenía tiempo para ser una súper heroína, claro que aun lo hacía, la ciudad no había dejado nunca de necesitarla a ella y a sus hermanas, pero cada una ya podía encargarse sola de las amenazas diarias, por lo que iban turnándose los incidentes.

Cada una de ellas tenía sus propias ocupaciones, deberes y obligaciones, por lo que habían acordado manejar un calendario donde cada una sacrificaría un poco de su vida diaria para poder salvar la ciudad, Blossom se había encargado de dejar bien establecidos los días que le tocaba a cada una, tomando en cuenta sus actividades, y aunque de vez en cuando alguna cambiaba con la otra días específicos, todas seguían al pie de la letra el calendario. Sin embargo, recientemente ella estaba cambiando los días con sus hermanas más de lo debido. Tenía una buena excusa, en estos últimos meses mantener su promedio y seguir trabajando le costaba demasiado, sin embargo había otra razón por la que lo hacía: No podía encontrar la energía suficiente para usar bien sus poderes. Era algo que había mantenido en secreto, no quería alarmar a sus hermanas, pero últimamente cuando volaba por los cielos, apenas dos minutos en el aire comenzaba a sentirse mareada y en un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de desplomarse o chocar contra algún edificio. Ella sabía que sus hábitos alimenticio podrían ser la razón, pero para ella valía la pena el riesgo, dentro de un año se graduaría y había encontrado un vestido que le había encantado, sin embargo su peso extra hacia que no pudiera siquiera pensar en comprárselo, por lo que se había propuesto bajar lo suficiente como para poder usarlo. Para eso había entrado al grupo de _TNCD_, ya que ahí había encontrado a varias chicas y algunos chicos que se esforzaban tanto como ella en poder bajar de peso, muchos de ellos le habían dado muy buenos consejos de cómo mantenerse delgada o que dietas seguir. Debía admitir que algunos eran muy extremistas, pero sabía que en el fondo lo hacían solo para poder sentirse bien con ellos, por lo que no los juzgaba.

Por fin llego al lugar, un salón de convenciones ubicado en el centro comercial de la plaza central de Townsville, se arreglo un poco antes de entrar. Abrió la puerta y se encontró un con pequeño pero acogedor lugar, con unas cuantas mesas y sus respectivas sillas, ya había varias personas conversando entre ellas, pareciera que se conocieran de toda la vida, se veían simpáticos, por lo que a pesar de estar nerviosa se acerco a ellos, reconociendo a un par de personas, como una vieja compañera del kínder llamada Julie Bean, la cual hace mucho que había perdido el contacto con ella sin embargo su rostro no podría olvidarlo jamás, era una chica pelirroja con bastante pecas, unos dientes alargados y nariz chata y redondeada; al parecer ella tampoco la había olvidado ya que la saludo muy alegremente cuando cruzaron miradas. Otra persona que reconoció era un chico llamado Genry, el cual iba a la misma universidad que ella solo que en otra carrera, por lo cual no interactuaban mucho.

Una mujer muy guapa, de cabello castaño se le acerco sonriendo, parecía conocerla, sin embargo Bubbles no la recordaba de ningún lado. La mirada insistente de la fémina la hizo apenarse, sin embargo ella sonrió aun mas y la saludo como si fueran viejas amigas.

—Hola Bubbles, ¿Cómo has estado? Veo que sigues siendo tan linda como te recordaba, hace años que no hablamos ¿Verdad? Desde que salimos de preescolar no volvimos a saber de la otra.

—Hey, hola, disculpa pero...— Bubbles sonrió apenada, intentando disculparse por ser tan olvidadiza.

—Por tu cara puedo entender que no me recuerdas verdad, no te preocupes es normal, después de todo he cambiado mucho, soy Marie, Marie Sue.

—¿Marie?— Saber que esa chica tan bella, delgada y bien proporcionada era la misma chica corpulenta y gordita que alguna vez había sido su compañera de verdad la sorprendió.— Vaya, pero sí que has cambiado, yo te recordaba mas... mas...— Intento encontrar una palabra que no sonara muy grosera, pero fue interrumpida antes de terminar.

—Si lo sé, pero nada que unos lentes de contacto, un tratamiento en los dientes, una operación por aquí otra por allá no puedan arreglar ¿no? Además, del nuevo producto que queremos que pruebes.

—Espera... ¿Tú eres Alisa?

—Claro Bubbles, siento no habértelo dicho antes, solo que ya sabes, en la red es bueno proteger su identidad, por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar, digo es que tú no tienes problema alguno en ser tú, ¿Quién querría meterse contigo? Pero nosotros hemos sufrido de varias cosas, por lo que mantenemos todo en secreto.

—Te entiendo, si es difícil decir que una pertenece a un grupo como el de _Tea and Coffee Diet_, yo lo mantengo en secreto de mi familia, pero al ver lo que compartían entre ustedes no creí que necesitara de un sobrenombre.

—Bueno entonces, déjame explicarte lo que tenemos en mente.—Un hombre de cabello castaño corto, una sonrisa muy blanca, muy delgado y con unos lentes que lo hacían ver bastante intelectual comenzó a hablarle, Marie la invito a sentarse, lo cual hizo.— Mucho gusto soy Gary y soy el hermano de Marie. Sabemos cómo sufres con las dietas que haces, todo lo que nos has platicado, y por propias experiencias sabemos lo horrible que es querer tener un peso ideal y que simplemente no podamos lograrlo. Por lo que hemos pasado años buscando la forma de poder perder peso sin tener que dejar de comer lo que tanto nos gusta, y que solo tengamos que hacer el ejercicio suficiente para adquirir fuerza.

—¿Y lograron algo?— Bubbles estaba realmente interesada en el tema.

—Por supuesto, y eso es lo que queremos darte a conocer, esta pastilla.—Gary saco de una caja una capsula, no muy grande, de color amarillo, no parecía la gran cosa, sin embargo Gary y el resto la miraban con admiración— Es la solución a todo, solo necesitas tomar una al mes, está hecha con nano maquinas, las cuales hacen la función de digerir la mayor parte de lo que entre en tu estomago, por lo que no importa cuánto comas, no subirás de peso bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¿No son peligrosas?— A Bubbles le parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto, no quería terminar explotando o algo parecido, su experiencia con nano maquinas no había sido buena en el pasado, aunque sabía que no siempre eran hechas por un malvado villano.

—Por supuesto que no Bubbles, yo misma sigo el tratamiento y mira como me veo.— Marie hizo una pose como de modelo, la verdad es que tenía una muy linda figura, por lo que sintió más confianza.— Lo único que engullen las nano maquinas es comida, no afecta ninguna otra parte de tu cuerpo, además de que te deja lo necesario para tus actividades diarias. Hasta ahora no hemos detectado ningún efecto secundario y funcionan a la mar de bien.

—Si ustedes las hicieron, ¿Por qué no las lanzan al mercado? ¿Qué es lo que los detiene?

—Pues...— los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro.

—Justamente mi hermano y yo tenemos un laboratorio, hemos estado experimentando con varias cosas para poder llegar a el método perfecto, sin embargo el gobierno nos corto el presupuesto, haciendo que todo nuestro trabajo se vaya a la basura

—Estábamos por lanzarlas al mercado, claro una vez que pasaran las normas de calidad, sin embargo al gobierno no le interesa que lleguemos a la verdad solo quieren que la gente siga igual, con sus problemas y sus complejos.

—Y no conformes con eso, quisieron destruir nuestro años de dedicación y esfuerzo

—Logramos rescatar todo, y lo hemos probado entre nosotros, sin embargo necesitamos la opinión de alguien que sea algo más influyente.

—Por eso pensamos en ti Bubbles, quien mejor para dar su opinión objetiva que una Powerpuff girl.

—Obviamente no queremos simplemente que nos des publicidad, lo que queremos es ayudarte, con los problemas que nos habías contado.

—Si te funciona, que estamos seguros que lo hará, podremos anunciarlo públicamente, si llega a no funcionar o piensas que no es bueno para la gente, tendremos que seguir buscando, pero es algo que no pondrá en peligro a nadie y que podría hacer muy feliz a jóvenes que siempre se han sentido acomplejados.

—¿Que necesitan que haga?

—Solamente que sigas el tratamiento, y nos cuentes tus experiencias. Queremos que todo el mundo sienta confianza en el producto y que podamos mejorar sus autoestimas.

—Vamos a estar llevando tu progreso por medio de grabaciones, para que puedas verte el antes y el después, y tú misma estés convencida de los resultado, ahora te haremos una pequeña entrevista, tu tómatelo con calma y háblanos con la verdad. Cuando nos volvamos a ver, volveremos a grabar y haremos una comparación, ¿Te parece?

—Está bien.

Dicho esto, sacaron una cámara casera, con su trípode, movieron las sillas para que Bubbles quedara sola frente a la cámara e hicieron unas cuantas pruebas de audio y video. La joven ojiazul no sabía que pensar, no le agradaba la idea de ser grabada, nunca había sido muy fotogénica; tampoco estaba segura de las pastillas, era demasiado beneficio por nada, sin embargo si llegaban a funcionar... vio a su amiga Marie, había cambiado muchísimo desde el preescolar, y se le veía muy feliz. Después de pensarlo un poco, Bubbles decidió seguir esa oportunidad que se le había presentado. Terminadas las pruebas, Bubbles se paro derecha y miro a la cámara, como había hecho ya muchas veces en la vida.

—Háblanos primero tu historia, como es que llegaste al grupo, desde cuando te preocupas por tu imagen y todo lo que has intentado hasta ahora.

—Bueno... como saben yo soy Bubbles Utonio, una de las powerpuff girls, me dedico a salvar la ciudad de las fuerzas del mal, así como de todo ser que quiera perturbar la paz en nuestra amada Townsville. Bien yo desde ya hace algunos años, no sé si diez, o un poco más, más o menos cuando era niña, después de que un perro que habla fue testigo de un crimen, lo llevaron a nuestro hogar para cuidarlo y ayudar a calmarlo, fue una verdadera molestia, una semana horrible si me preguntas, pero ese no es el tema, el me dijo a la cara que era una gordita, que seguramente me lo dirían mucho, después de eso mi vida cambio, me di cuenta que tenía unos kilitos de mas. Yo no quería sentirme así, empecé a sentir que todos me miraban, comencé a ser la gorda de la clase en mi cabeza, es algo que me molesta, mis pensamientos siempre me traicionan, siempre atentan contra mí. Pero pude sobre llevarlo, sin embargo aun así, empecé a hacer ejercicio, a someterme a una que otra dieta, algo equilibrado que me diera la energía suficiente para combatir el mal, pero a la vez sintiera que estaba perdiendo algo de peso, pero no era suficiente.

—¿Que fue lo que hiciste entonces? Cuéntanos con toda la honestidad del mundo.

— Yo sabía que necesitaba hacer mejores cosas si quería estar en el peso ideal. Así que recurrí a la bulimia, solo por curiosidad, comencé a encerrarme en los baños, después de comer algo que fuera muy grasoso, o comer golosinas después de una comida muy fuerte, costumbres que me fui quitando poco a poco, lo primero que venía a mi mente era ir a vomitar, no por que quisiera, más bien porque algo en mi cabeza me decía que era lo que debía hacer. Sin embargo nunca me gusto hacer eso, no solo es algo muy mal visto, creo que daña mucho la salud, provocarse vomito solo por querer bajar de peso, de verdad solo lo intente un par de veces y lo deje, casi me ven hacerlo y yo no quería que mi familia me descubriera, sería una decepción muy grande para ellos. Ahora mismo creen que estoy en un curso sobre ardillas, no quería que supieran que vine. Creo que estoy algo mal de la cabeza por mentirles, quiero decir, ellos siempre buscan lo mejor para mí, y yo les recompenso mintiéndoles, esto está mal lo sé, bueno algo dentro de mi me lo dice, pero la verdad solo quiero acabar con esta angustia que tengo todos los días, no sé cómo no entienden algunas personas que está mal llamar gorda a la gente, hacen que las personas nos sintamos mal. Es por esto que quiero probar este producto, es algo que hago por mí misma, no solo para verme y sentirme mejor, sino para acabar con la angustia de todos los días, si es seguro como ustedes dicen que es, puedo confiar en que me ayudaran.

—¿Y cómo conociste el grupo?

—Oh si, un día buscando en internet formas de perder peso encontré el grupo de Tea N' Coffee Diet, al principio no estaba segura de si entrar, pero la curiosidad pudo más y comencé a ver de que hablaban en el, por primera vez en mi vida vi a como se platicaba abiertamente, y sin temor a críticas , estos temas que por lo general son tabú. Fui conversando con personas que sentían lo mismo que yo, bueno al menos en parte, hay gente que es muy extremista y es algo que no me gusta, aunque yo misma lo he sido, fueron de gran ayuda, me aconsejaron formas de perder peso sin que se notase, sin embargo hace poco cerraron el grupo, alguien lo denuncio y se vino a abajo. Ya no quiero depender de dietas, se qué puede ser difícil pero es algo que tengo que hacer, vomitar no es una opción, nunca lo fue, es horrible y ya tuve suficiente de remedios caseros, mis dietas me están matando, al menos me dejan muy agotada todo el tiempo, no veo que funcionen y yo sigo sintiendo que tengo peso de mas. No quisiera ser como esas modelos que pasan toda su vida perdiendo peso, se me hace muy poco saludable esa clase de vida. La verdad quiero dejar de hacer esto, pero puedo intentar por última vez, si es algo que de verdad funcione, quiero poder ser delgada y sentirme mejor sin afectar mi salud, espero que lo que me ofrecen funcione.— La persona que estaba grabando hizo una señal para cortar la toma y con eso Bubbles respiro aliviada.

—Perfecto, eso sería todo Bubbles, de verdad no sabemos cómo agradecerte, estaremos atento a cualquier duda que tengas, y veremos qué resultados obtenemos en los próximos 6 meses. Nos seguiremos mandando mensajes, y si gustas podríamos salir para ponernos al día.

—Entonces ¿Solo tengo que tomarme una pastilla al mes y podre comer lo que quiera?

—Sí, podrás comer y beber lo que quieras, no tomes más de una pastilla y sigue con tu vida como normalmente lo hacer.

—Muchas gracias Marie, espero de verdad esto me funcione.— Bubbles abrazo a su vieja amiga, por fin sus penas habían terminado.

—Ya verás que sí.— Correspondió el abrazo, feliz de que pudieran ayudarse una a la otra.

Después de dar las gracias y seguir sonriendo ante cada muestra de cariño de parte de los chicos del grupo, Bubbles por fin salió de esa sala de conferencias. Suspiro mientras veía las pastillas que le habían dado, las guardo en su bolso y se fue hacia su hogar, no era tan tarde sin embargo el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse debido a las nubes que amenazan con lluvia a la ciudad. Por lo que a pesar de sus ganas, decidió irse volando a su casa lo más rápido posible. Puso toda su concentración en ello, no quería provocar un accidente, y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos estaba a fuera de su casa. Le tomo unos cuantos minutos más recuperarse del todo, no quiso entrar hasta que no se notara su cansancio, estaba ya un poco harta de tener que explicar o tener que mentir a su familia de por qué estaba cansada. Entro sin hacer mucho ruido, un delicioso aroma inundaba toda la casa, al parecer el profesor estaba preparando la comida. Una parte de ella quería ir directo a servirse doble una doble porción de lo que estuviera cocinando su padre, pero antes tenía algo que hacer y no quería que nadie la viera.

—Bubbles, vaya, ¿tan pronto en casa? Creí que estabas en una clase de conferencia.— Una joven pelirroja de orbes rosados se encontraba bajando las escaleras, sin prestar demasiada atención a su entorno, llevaba en una de sus manos un libro y en la otra un _cheesecake. _La mayor de las hermanas detuvo su andar y observo atentamente a la rubia. La cual se le quedo viendo con una cara de espanto, como si la hubiera encontrado matando a alguien.

— Bloss, ¿sabes cuantas calorías tiene eso? Es una bomba de azúcar y carbohidratos, deberías pensar un poco más en tu cuerpo.

—No exageres, siempre estas fijándote en las calorías, tu eres la que debería pensar un poco más en su salud, esas dietas que haces no me parecen para nada sanas. Esta vez no te escaparas de comer, quiero ver que te acabes todo, así que ve yendo al comedor.

—Hoy si comeré con ustedes, para que te quedes tranquila, solo deja darme una ducha rápida, el día de hoy fue algo pesado y estoy muerta.

Subió rápido a su habitación, se quito la ropa y se dispuso a tomar una ducha rápida. No tardo mucho y mientras cepillaba su cabello vio en su cama varios de sus peluches, algunos que le habían regalado recientemente y muy viejos, como Octi, el cual siempre había sido su favorito. Saco la caja con las pastillas viéndolas con curiosidad, aun no estaba convencida del todo.

—Octi, de verdad existirá algo así? Podre volver a sentirme bien.— Se acerco al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en la puerta del armario, se quito la toalla y vio el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo. Una chica bastante delgada le devolvió la mirada, sin embargo ella no alcanzaba a ver eso. Para Bubbles la que le devolvía la mirada era una chica con lonjas, tetas caídas y llena de celulitis, una clase de cerdo humano que solo se burlaba de ella. No pudo observar por más tiempo, se seco las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.— Bueno, esto no podría empeorar las cosas, así que ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?— Entonces tomo una de las píldoras y se la metió a la boca, tomo una botella de agua que tenía en una de sus mesas y trago.

No paso nada especial, no se sentía diferente, sin embargo no esperaba que sucediera nada extraordinario. Bajo a comer con su familia y comió todo lo que quiso, una parte de ella creía que no estaba funcionando que se arrepentiría de comer tanto, sin embargo descubrió que a pesar de estar comiendo mucho, no sentía que se llenara. Lo mismo paso en la cena, comió hasta 3 raciones de comida, pero nada la hacía sentir que estuviera comiendo de mas. Podía sentir los sabores, sentía lo delicioso que estaba todo, pero su estomago nunca se quejo, no le dolió, no sentía que se empachara. Volvió a su habitación y saco de su mesita de noche una agenda, en lo que iba del año había rechazado ya ir a muchas fiestas, reuniones y eventos sociales, por miedo a tener que aparentar que comía, o que la criticaran por no hacerlo. Sin embargo ya no mas, una nueva etapa de su vida había comenzado y todo era gracias a la píldora milagrosa.

* * *

Bubbles volvía a estar retrasada, se había quedado dormida y cuando menos lo espero faltaba menos de media hora para que fueran las cinco de la tarde. El lugar de reunión era el mismo, pero el trayecto hasta el centro comercial era de más de cuarenta minutos, no tenía muchas ganas ni ánimos de volar, por lo que decidió tomar un taxi que la llevara. Una vez dentro del taxi vio su celular, el último mensaje era de un celular que no tenia registrado pero en el Gary le pedía que fuera a comprobar resultados. Hacía varias semanas que había vuelto a perder el contacto con Marie, esta debía haber cambiado de teléfono celular o algo, porque ninguno de sus mensajes parecía llegarle. Eso la hacía sentir algo triste, recupero a una vieja amiga y tuvo contacto con ella de nuevo y ahora nuevamente perdió su rastro.

El taxi llego a su destino, Bubbles pago la cuenta y corrió lo mas que pudo, pasaban cinco minutos de la hora que habían acordado. Entro apresuradamente al salón de convenciones, esperaba no estuvieran desesperados con ella por tardar en llegar, sin embargo cuando entro lo primero que vio es que, al contrario de la ultima vez, solo habían dos personas mas además de ella. Gary, el cual se veía bastante más desaliñado que la ultima vez y la persona que había fungido como camarógrafo. Ambos voltearon a verla de inmediato y dejaron de hablar, rápidamente Gary sonrió y se acerco a ella, mientras tanto el otro chico comenzó a preparar la cámara. Bubbles comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, temía que todos se hubieran ido por su culpa.

—Hola Bubbles, ¿Cómo has estado?¿Lista para otra entrevista?— El tono jovial de Gary, tranquilizo a la rubia, tal vez solo todos se hayan retrasado como ella.

—Muy bien gracias Gary, hay un par de cosas que quisiera comentarles al respecto, pero en lo que cabe bien. ¿Donde está Marie y los demás? ¿No nos acompañaran hoy?

—Marie tuvo que atender un llamado, pero quiere que sepas que se siente orgullosa de ti. La próxima vez que nos veamos estará aquí. Las demás personas lamentablemente no contestaron al mensaje, creemos que tal vez se rindieron.

—Oh bueno, dile que cuando pueda se comunique de nuevo, hace semanas que no se de ella.

—Yo le diré, no te preocupes. —Volteo a ver al chico de la cámara, este solo levanto su pulgar— Bien la cámara esta lista, cuando tu estés lista comenzamos.

—Estoy lista.— El camarógrafo le dio la señal a ella y una lucecita roja se encendió en su cámara. Bubbles respiro profundo lista para hablar de su experiencia.

—Hola otra vez Bubbles, han pasado seis meses desde que te vimos por última vez, te ves bastante más delgada, más relajada y sobre todo más feliz. Ahora cuéntanos ¿Cómo te sentiste? ¿Funciono el remedio que te dimos?

—Hola, y te seré sincera, estos seis meses han sido muy buenos, al menos en parte. Baje casi cuatro tallas, algo que nunca había logrado en tan poco tiempo, y no hubo ningún malestar inicial. Pero, no sé si es el mejor producto, no me mal entiendan, es bastante bueno me ayudo a perder peso y podía comer lo que yo quería, fui a fiestas que antes rechazaba ir, sin embargo había momentos en los que me sentía mal, la falta de energía no se me quito, creo que es algo que deberían arreglar, o recomendar tomarlo con vitaminas. No sé qué decir además de eso, hay efectos secundarios, los dolores de cabeza siguieron, las nauseas, a veces sentía que el mundo me giraba, creo que aún le faltan pruebas, sin embargo están cerca de lograrlo, es algo que podría ser milagroso, lo único que les falta, es conseguir que uno no pierda la energía si lo logran podría ser mejor que he probado. Ojala no tarden en mejorarlo, más gente que les ayude a encontrar los problemas que pudiera tener, cuando lo haga podre probarlo de nuevo y seguir ayudándoles.

—Bueno fue un gran progreso Bubbles, y nos gustaría que siguieras tomando las píldoras, la falta de energía es normal, sin embargo estamos trabajando en ello. La verdad es que ahora mismo estamos sin recursos, pero hacemos todo lo posible para solucionarlo. Si nos concedes unos cuantos meses más te prometo que lo solucionaremos.

—No quiero ser grosera Gary, pero la verdad no he podido ni volar estos últimos dos meses, he faltado con mis deberes de súper heroína, ya no puedo ocultárselo a mis hermanas, por lo que volveré con mis dietas normales. Te lo agradezco mucho y te prometo que si solucionan el problema seguiré con el tratamiento, pero ahorita mismo lo dejare ¿Si?

—Está bien, lo solucionaremos como podamos, seguiremos en contacto.

Bubbles tomo sus cosas y se fue, la verdad le había costado tomar la decisión de dejar de tomar esas píldoras, por un lado nunca había estado más feliz en su vida, podía comer lo que quisiera, ir a fiestas, comer en casa de amigos, sin preocuparse por lo que estaba comiendo o lo que tendría que hacer para perder el peso que había ganado, solo que el ya no poder volar por los cielos le había preocupado de sobremanera, lo había intentado pero las últimas veces solo podía mantenerse en el aire por máximo dos minutos. Perder sus poderes la aterraba, eran parte de ella, eran parte de lo que era y si tenía que volver a como estaba antes, pues aunque le doliera lo haría. Al menos intentaría conservarse en su actual figura, aunque no estaba del todo conforme, era lo mejor que había logrado hasta ahora.

Tomo el taxi de regreso, si no podía conseguir arreglar el problema de sus poderes tendría que aprender a manejar, nunca lo había necesitado, sin embargo gastar tanto en transporte no era para nada bueno, lo peor es que su casa estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que esperar un autobús sería mucho más problemático que simplemente pagar un taxi. Pensar en todo eso la hacía sentirse mareada, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y dormir unas cuantas horas antes de ir a cenar, el efecto de la píldora aun le duraría unos tres o cuatro días más, por lo que no tenia de que preocuparse. Llegaría, se bañaría, repasaría sus apuntes para el examen que tendría mañana y se iría a dormir para llegar con todo el ánimo a la universidad al día siguiente.

El taxi se estaciono frente a su hogar, amablemente le agradeció al taxista y le pago por su servicio, más un extra de propina por ser tan rápido. Se bajo del taxi, pensando en lo que tendría que repasar para el día siguiente, y mientras buscaba sus llaves para entrar en la casa, dos chicas que al parecer estaban flotando esperándola aterrizaron junto a ella. Ambas tenían los brazos cruzados y veían a la rubia con ojos de enfado. Bubbles no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido, sabía que cuando ellas dos tenían esa cara no era por nada bueno. Saco las llaves de su bolso y también cruzo los brazos, esperando lo que tuviera que pasar.

—Hola chicas, ¿me estaban esperando?— Saludo de manera lo más normal posible, no quería ella tener que empezar con una pelea.

—Bubbles, necesitamos hablar contigo.— El tono en el que le hablo Blossom era muy seco, no parecía que quisiera recibir un no por respuesta.

—¿Que sucede?— Bubbles quiso verla directamente a los ojos, pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo, así que mejor desvió su mirada hacia la puerta.

—Primero que nada, ¿Por qué llegaste en taxi si puedes volar?

—Tenía ganas de sentir como viajan las demás personas de la ciudad, nada más.— Mintió rápidamente la ojiazul, ya tenía preparada la respuesta para esas preguntas, las tenia ensayadas.

—Ayer tuvimos un incidente con un monstruo gigante, necesitábamos tu ayuda, ¿Donde...?

—¿Estas siguiendo otro de esas absurdas dietas?— Estallo de repente Buttercup, se había mantenido callada todo ese tiempo, solo observando, pero al ver que su hermana no iba al punto decidió por fin hablar.

—¡Buttercup!, quería preguntarlo de manera menos agresiva.— La miro reprochándole, pero la joven pelinegra no cedió.

—Hay que ser directas Bloss, ¿Y bien Bubbles?— La miro de manera inquisidora, analizando cada reacción que esta pudiera tener. Bubbles no se esperaba esa pregunta tan directa, pero se calmo lo mas que pudo antes de responder.

—Ustedes han visto que ya no hago eso, desde hace mucho que deje de hacerlo.— Contesto sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. aunque esperando poder irse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—Sí, pero también ya no has ido a combatir el crimen. Ya no podemos estarte cubriendo como si no fuera tu deber también.

—Me he sentido cansada, por la universidad y el trabajo, pero cuando termine mis deberes con la escuela...

—Todas tenemos deberes fuera del heroísmo, esa no es excusa.

—Además, nos han contado que te quedas dormida en clase y que a veces parece que te desmayas.

—Me he desvelado últimamente, pero no es algo que un par de horas de sueño mas no puedan arreglar.

—Siempre te ves muy cansada, Bubb, no es normal, nos estas preocupando.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, yo me siento bien y estoy feliz.

—Estas en los huesos, de una manera alarmante, cada día te vez mas demacrada.

Ambas hablaban muy rápido, haciendo que a Bubbles le comenzara a doler la cabeza, no tenía ya respuestas para ellas, y le había entrado unas ganas horribles de vomitar, por lo que le puso fin a eso soltando un grito, lo cual hizo que pararan. Se toco la cabeza para que el dolor parara un poco.

—¡Basta ya chicas! Estoy bien, como todo lo que quiero, voy a los lugares que me invitan y tal vez haga ejercicio de mas a veces, pero no es nada fuera de lo común. Me siento por fin bien conmigo misma y no sé si a ustedes les da envidia o qué pero hacen que me duela la cabeza. Dejen de meterse en mi vida. No estoy haciendo nada malo.

—Bubbl...

—Miren mañana tengo examen por la mañana, quiero terminar de estudiar así que, por lo que más quieran, ya no hablemos del tema por ahora ¿Está bien?

Sin dejarles contestar abrió la puerta de la casa, se fue a su habitación y azoto la puerta.

Corrió al baño apurada y vomito. Toda esa discusión le hizo sentir de la manera más horrible, no tenía ni la fuerza para gritar toda la frustración que había acumulado. Cuando se sintió un poco mejor se limpio la boca y se dispuso a tomar un baño. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que todo acabara, ya no sentirse así, golpeo una de las paredes del baño pero lo único que logro fue lastimarse. Eso la hizo sentirse peor, sus poderes estaban desapareciendo y ella no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo. Salió del baño y se volvió a mirar al espejo, como hacía cada día. Aun podía ver las lonjas que tenia, cada parte de carne de mas que tenia, era horrible ella lo sabía, tenía que esforzarse más ahora que ya no recurriría a las pastillas. Aunque una parte de ella quería disculparse con Gary y decirle que le diera otra dosis para seis meses más, al menos en lo que era su graduación. Pero no podía pensar en eso, mañana tendría un examen y tenía que estudiar. Se vistió y se puso a ello, cuando fueron las diez de la noche se fue a dormir, sin cenar.

Al día siguiente se despertó a las ocho de la mañana, su examen seria a las diez, pero como no podía volar, se iría una hora más temprano. Bajo a desayunar y tomo las sobras que habían quedado de la noche anterior. De nuevo comió todo lo que pudo y su estomago no se quejo en ningún momento. Tomo sus cosas, pido un taxi por teléfono y se fue a presentar su examen.

* * *

Blossom bajo a desayunar, pensando en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, no le gustaba discutir con sus hermanas, pero de verdad le molestaba la actitud de Bubbles, parecía que no confiaba en ellas, solo estaban preocupadas por ella, al principio pensó que se veía más feliz, pero poco a poco la vio mas cansada, menos productiva y mas enferma. Quería llegar al fondo de ello. Buttercup ya estaba desayunando cuando ella llego, no hablaron, solo vieron la televisión. De pronto el profesor Utonio llego muy alarmado, tomo el control remoto y comenzó a cambiar de canal.

—Chicas, tiene que ver esto.

—¿Que pasa profesor?

—Es Bubbles, está en la noticias.

—Flash, flash informativo. Hola soy Pancho Stanley en vivo desde un ciber café de Townsville, donde nos hemos enterado de un video que se ha hecho viral en las últimas horas. Al parecer la adorable Bubbles, la cual los últimos meses no ha aparecido en acción ha estado ocupada tratando de mejorar su figura. El video polémico en el que ella está en una entrevista es el foco de atención y nos ha dejado mucho que pensar. A continuación les mostraremos el video que se subió a la red.

A continuación mostraron el video de la entrevista de Bubbles, como ella habla mal de la gente obesa y a la rubia aceptando las pastillas, terminando con un antes y un después del tratamiento.

—Las opiniones están divididas, mucha gente cree que la joven está dando un mal ejemplo otros creen que ella es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. Ustedes que opinan, llamen al número que hay en pantalla y denos su opinión. Este fue Pancho Stanley, quien se despide diciendo, ¿Creen que estoy gordo?

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, estaban impactados, no podían creer lo que acababan de ver.

—Está en todos los noticieros— El profesor Utonio, rompió ese silencio tan tenso, quería encontrar alguna explicación a lo que sucedía. —No tenía ni idea, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

—Nosotras presentíamos algo pero nunca nos quiso decir...— Blossom comenzó a intentar explicarle al profesor lo que ella sabía, sin embargo el teléfono empezó a sonar con insistencia.

* * *

Al fin sus actividades escolares habían terminado, una vez dejo el examen, el cual había estado difícil pero confiaba en que le iría muy bien, tomo sus cosas y abandono el salón de clases. Ahora ya solo tendría como ocupación su trabajo en la veterinaria, seis horas en la tarde de lunes a viernes, podría relajarse más y recuperarse poco a poco de todo el estrés que tenia encima. Intentaría a diario recuperar sus poderes, comiendo lo que antes comía pero ya sin las píldoras. Cuando pudiera volver a volar podría volver a combatir el crimen y sus hermanas dejarían de abrumarla tanto. Todo volvería a la normalidad.

Bubbles camino hacia fuera de las instalaciones de la universidad, esta vez se regresaría caminando a casa, no importaba cuanto tiempo le llevara, seria parte de su recuperación, pero poco a poco comenzó a notar algo extraño. Mientras salía la gente se le quedaba viendo, algunos traían su celular en la mano, otros simplemente cuchicheaba y la señalaban, ella no entendía que estaba pasando pero comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa. ¿Era a acaso que tendría una mancha en su ropa? ¿alguien había dibujado o escrito algo en su espalda? Intento disimuladamente observar en algún reflejo que es lo que tenia encima o por qué era que se le quedaban viendo, pero poco a poco el murmullos se hicieron más sonoros, las miradas eran menos disimuladas y algunos hasta la veían con gracia. Bubbles comenzó a correr, salió de la universidad sin mirar a nadie más, lo bueno era que todos salían de vacaciones esa semana y como ella ya no tenía que volver ahí por nada, hasta el siguiente semestre, no volvería hasta saber que estaba pasando.

Una vez fuera, se detuvo en una parada de autobús, le faltaba el aire y sus ánimos estaban por los suelos. Respiro profundamente intentado tranquilizarse cuando se dio cuenta que las miradas seguían ahí. La gente que estaba esperando el autobús comenzó a hablar entre ellos, mirándola, juzgándola. Las personas que iban en el transporte también se le quedaba viendo, algunos hasta le tomaron fotos, como si fuera una clase de bicho raro, como si nunca la hubieran visto en la vida antes. Siguió su camino como pudo, así como en su escuela, en la calle los murmullos comenzaron a llegar de todos lados, Bubbles estaba perdida, confundida, hasta que llego a una tienda de televisores, en todos estaban transmitiendo lo mismo, la entrevista que le habían hecho a ella, sin embargo esta estaba modificada, había partes que habían cortado, y todo lo que salía la hacía ver de la peor manera. Le entraron unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

De pronto los coches comenzaron a pararse alrededor suyo, la gente se acumulo por montones, todos con cámaras, de celular, caseras, incluso ya había gente de la prensa con sus equipos completos. Todos le hacían preguntas que ella no entendía, había luces que la dejaban confundida, el ruido, la gente, las luces todo en conjunto la marearon horriblemente, tenía ganas de llorar, tenía ganas de apartarlos a todos a la fuerza y que la dejaran en paz, solo quería salir de ahí, por lo que con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, con mas obstinación que nada, salió volando de ahí, lejos de todos ellos, deseando que nada se le atravesara y que no pudieran seguirla. Voló y voló, hasta llegar a su casa, aun podía oír a la gente diciendo cosas a lo lejos de ella, no podía evitarlo, por donde pasara la gente miraba al cielo y sacaba su celular para grabarla.

Por fin llego a su casa, intento aterrizar suavemente pero lo único que pudo hacer fue estrellarse contra el suelo, dejando un rastro de tierra en el lugar del aterrizaje. Busco como pudo sus llaves y entro a su querido hogar. Su cuerpo la estaba matando, su vista se volvía borrosa en ratos, y su cabeza estaba por explotarle de dolor. Lo único que quería era subir a su habitación y olvidarse de todo, pero cuando estaba por subir las escaleras, su padre y sus hermanas le cortaron el paso. Los tres la veían de manera muy seria, le indicaron que los siguiera a la sala y ahí se sentaron los tres.

—Bubbles, nos debes muchas explicaciones señorita.— El profesor estaba muy preocupado por su hija, solo quería saber que estaba pasando.

—¿De qué me habla profesor?— Bubbles intento sonar lo más inocente posible, pero con su dolor de cabeza no podía saber si lo había logrado o no.

—No intentes mentirnos ahora hermanita, lo sabemos todo, el video que te tomaron salió en las noticas, no hay otra cosa de la que se hable. — Buttercup vio con el seño fruncido a la rubia, no sabía que sentir respecto a todo esto.

—Hemos estado recibiendo llamadas todo el día acerca de esto, de marcas con las cuales teníamos un contrato ahora quieren que les demos explicaciones; gente que nos pregunta por qué dejamos que seas un símbolo de la ciudad, gente que nos ha dicho que sus hijas te admiran y que ahora quieren seguir tus dietas. En fin muchas llamadas llenas de odio.

—Yo...

—Tuvimos que desconectar el teléfono, pero después llamo el alcalde por la línea directa y quiere una explicación, ¿Qué podemos decirle? ¿Cómo podemos ver ahora a la cara a todas esas personas?— Blossom comenzó a alzar la voz, claramente molesta.

—Bloss, cálmate estas siendo muy severa.— la joven pelinegra se acerco a su hermana mayor, con todo ese asunto sabía que su enojo era el que estaba hablando.

—No Buttercup, le dimos la oportunidad, pudimos ayudarla pero decidió ignorarnos y ahora todas salimos salpicadas de esto. Tú no has estado contestando todas esas llamadas, yo he tenido que lidiar con todo ese odio de la gente.

—Solo queremos comprenderte hija mía, nos preocupa que no nos cuentes nada, nos enteramos de todo esto, pero no de parte tuya sino por las noticias, ¿sabes cómo nos hizo sentir eso?

—Di algo Bubbles, danos una explicación que podamos entender, sobre tu comportamiento, sobre tus acciones.

Bubbles oía a medias lo que decía todo el mundo, el dolor de cabeza mesclado con su mareo hacia que apenas pudiera estar consciente, sin embargo su cuerpo no pudo más y aunque intento correr al baño, a penas se puso de pie cayó de rodillas y vomito en el suelo. Inmediatamente intentaron ayudarla, pero ella no podía incorporarse.

—Bubbles, Bubbles...— De pronto todos comenzaron a desvanecerse poco a poco y las voces se comenzaron a oír a lo lejos, hasta que todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la consciencia, su cuerpo le seguía doliendo al igual que su cabeza pero las nauseas se habían ido, intento incorporarse pero no pudo. Volteo a ver a su alrededor se encontraba acostada en una cama que no era la suya, en habitación de color azul claro con un sillón frente a su cama, la única ventana que tenia se encontraba cerrada y cubierta con una cortina, había un control remoto cerca de ella para la tele que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación y otro control que solo tenía un botón rojo. Había también una especie de bolsa con suero colgando de un tubo, el suero estaba conectado a su muñeca.

Una enfermera entro a la habitación, para revisar que todo estuviera en orden, cuando se dio cuenta que Bubbles estaba consciente. Rápidamente la ayudo a sentarse y apretó el botón rojo. Poco después su familia entro a la habitación, su padre lo primero que hizo fue darle un abrazo, entre lagrimas le dijo lo mucho que se había preocupado y que no quería que le volviera a dar esos sustos. Bubbles solo se quedo callada, triste por todo lo que pasó. El profesor se veía bastante mal, se notaba que no había dormido mucho en los últimos días, además de que parecía vestir la misma ropa que cuando estaban en casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Blossom convenció al profesor para que fuera a casa a darse una ducha y descansar un poco, ya estando consciente Bubbles y fuera de peligro, él podría descansar tranquilo y regresar con una mejor cara.

Una vez el profesor se fue, un silencio inundo la habitación, ninguna sabia que decir, por lo que Buttercup rompió esa atmosfera molesta.

—Vaya que son molestos esos buitres de la prensa, he tenido que correrlos más de cinco veces el día de hoy, pero aun siguen alrededor del edificio, espero el profesor logre evadirlos.

—Espero aprendieras la lección.— Soltó Blossom de pronto, no pudiendo mas con toda la frustración que tenia dentro.

—¿Y cuál es esa lección?— Bubbles no se dejo intimidar, ella comprendía todo lo que sentía, nadie lo hacía.

—Tus acciones tiene consecuencias, debes de ser más cuidadosa nunca sabes que intenciones puede tener las personas y eres una súper heroína, debes de dar un mejor ejemplo a todos.

—A ti lo único que te interesa es toda la mala fama que se creo, todas las oportunidades que perdiste gracias a mi, tu no entiendes nada de lo que paso, no hagas como que estas preocupada por mí.

—No me hables en ese tono señorita, tu eres la que no tiene idea de lo que hizo y el cómo nos ha afectado.

—Pues tu...

—!Silencio las dos! —Grito Buttercup, callando en el instante a sus dos hermanas, después volteo a ver a su hermana mayor.— Bloss, por favor, déjame que yo me encargue de esto, tu también estas cansada por todo lo que paso como el profesor, ve, acompáñalo y no dejes que los idiotas paparazis lo estén molestando.— Parecía que la joven pelirroja iba a protestar, pero Buttercup no la dejo decir nada.— Sin peros Blossom, no estás en condiciones.

A regañadientes Blossom salió de la habitación para ir a alcanzar al profesor, su hermana tenía razón necesitaba un poco de descanso también.

Buttercup se acerco a la joven rubia, esta estaba lista para mas regaños y para seguir defendiéndose, sin embargo su hermana solo tomo aire y soltó un gran suspiro. En su cara no había rastro alguno de molestia— Entiendo tu enojo con Blossom, es muy pesada a veces, sin embargo también la entiendo a ella, de verdad nos preocupaste.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención, es solo... — El tono calmado de su hermana la hizo relajarse, ella en el fondo se sentía mal, sabía todo el mal que había hecho.

—Mira, por tu bien es mejor que no te estreses, no me des explicaciones ahora, si quiero entender por todo lo que pasaste, pero creo que no es el momento. Sin embargo quiero decirte que el profesor quiere que vayas a un centro de ayuda para que puedas recuperarte del todo, tendrás la ayuda de médicos, nutricionistas y psicólogos. La verdad todos quisiéramos ayudarte, pero creo que la mejor opción es dejárselo a los profesionales.

—No quiero ir a un centro de ayuda, solo necesito volver a mi vida diaria.

Otro silencio incomodo se hizo presente. Bubbles decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Cuatro días, pensábamos que te perdíamos, sin embargo te estabilizaste el segundo día, pero no despertabas.— El tono en que lo dijo intentaba ser despreocupado, pero Bubbles noto al angustia en ella.

—Lo siento.— Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, pensar en cómo se habría sentido su familia si hubiera muerto le causaba bastante dolor, estaba agradecida por seguir viviendo.

—Salió a la luz el autor del video, fue un tal Gary Sue, me sonaba el nombre así que investigue un poco y encontré de donde me sonaba. Su hermana fue compañera nuestra en el preescolar, así que comencé a unir los puntos. Te contactaste con ella y ella te convenció para que tomaras esas píldoras, al menos eso pensé en ese momento, me sorprendía demasiado que tu las tomaras así porque sí. —Buttercup tomo un poco de aire antes de seguir hablando.— Quise ir a que me diera explicaciones, no creo que tu hayas querido que pasara todo esto, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa. Al parecer hace más o menos un mes y medio Marie fue hospitalizada por la misma razón que tu, su cuerpo no resistió a todo lo que lo sometió, pero ella no tiene súper poderes, murió hace dos semanas. Gary a pesar de todo quiso seguir con el proyecto, pero con los gastos del funeral y otras deudas que su hermana le ayudaba a pagar se quedo sin recursos, por lo que necesitaba con urgencia vender su producto. Modifico los videos que te tomaron y los subió a internet, en un intento desesperado de recuperar su inversión. Ya fue arrestado. Su juicio será pronto, pero no te preocupes no es necesario tu testimonio, la persona que te grabo hizo una confesión y dio los videos enteros. —la pelinegra vio a los ojos a su hermana, queriéndole transmitir algo de tranquilidad.— Bloss ha estado sometida a mucho estrés, pero créeme que lo único que quiere es tu bienestar, al igual que yo. Así que no te presionare para que tomes una decisión, pero si quiero que sepas que solo queremos ayudarte, nuestros poderes no pueden siempre con todo. Piénsalo ¿Sí?. Bueno, iré a fuera, a correr a todo aquel que tenga una cámara o una grabadora, por sexta vez en el día, no dejare que nadie te moleste mientras te recuperas.

Buttercup le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto dejando a Bubbles cabizbaja, después de pensarlo por un tiempo comenzó a llorar.

* * *

—¿Estás segura de hacer esto? No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

Bubbles vio a sus hermanas, ambas la miraban con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en sus caras. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que la había sido dado de alta en el hospital, y otra desde que empezó a ir al centro de ayuda para trastornos alimenticios. En todo ese tiempo su familia la había apoyado, sin juzgarla. Aun había varias cosas que tenía que hacer antes de curarse del todo, pero quería empezar por disculparse con toda la gente de la ciudad. Más que nada por el mal ejemplo que dio al dejarse grabar para aquello. Muchas chicas y chicos empezaron a hacer dietas extremas para mejorar su figura y eso era lo que menos le habría gustado que pasara. Por lo que cuando se sintió un poco mejor, le pidió al alcalde que convocara a la prensa y a los ciudadanos para poder dar a conocer todos los detalles de lo que le había pasado.

—Quiero hacerlo.— Les dio un abrazo a sus hermanas para agarrar la fuerza que necesitaba y fue al escenario que le había preparado.

Subió al podio donde pudo ver a todos los ciudadanos de Townsville, había cámaras por todos lados y unos televisores gigantes que estaba retransmitiendo, todos a la expectativa de lo que sucedería a continuación. Bubbles respiro profundamente se acerco al micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

—Hola buenas tardes.—Su voz sonó un tanto seca, por lo que se aclaro la garganta.— Mi nombre como ya todos saben es Bubbles Utonio, tengo veinticinco años, y estoy hoy aquí para hablarles de algo importante. Yo soy anoréxica o al menos lo fui gran parte de mi vida. La verdad esto es algo que me cuesta decir, ya que yo misma no lo aceptaba en un principio, yo siempre creí que querer estar delgada era normal, incluso a costo de varios sacrificios, incluso a costa de mi propia salud.—Le dio un vistazo a los ciudadanos, todos estaban atentos a cada palabra que decía, por lo que continuo.— Pero la verdad es que lo que he vivido en los últimos meses, me ha abierto los ojos y me ha dado un golpe de realidad muy duro, he visto con claridad todos los errores que he cometido y de verdad me arrepiento de muchos de ellos como no tienen idea. Una de las cosas que me dijo mi doctor que hiciera fue hacer una carta en la cual expresara todo lo que sentía al respecto de lo que me había pasado—De su bolsillo saca un pedazo de papel, el cual esta cuidadosamente doblado, despliega el papel mostrándoselo a todos.— y lo hice, por lo que me gustaría compartirla con ustedes.

_"Mi querida y odiada amiga:_

_Te escribo esta carta para decirte sólo una cosa: No quiero verte nunca más._

_Te quise y fuiste muy importante para mí, en su momento, pero ahora ya no te necesito. Puedo cuidarme sola y también con la ayuda de muchas otras personas que me aman de verdad._

_Sé que no quieres separarte de mí y que me necesitas ,pero yo ya no te necesito ni necesito que me ordenes. Mi vida es mía y la manejo yo._

_Es verdad que nunca me animé a soltarte y que siempre estuve insegura de dejarte. Pero hoy, aún insegura como antes, quiero decirte adiós. Este último tiempo he estado aprendiendo a levantarme sola cada vez que me tirabas, y a no quedarme en el suelo pensando quién me podía ayudar._

_Llegué a amarte y admirarte. También a odiarte y, sobre todo, a padecerte. Sin embargo hoy esos sentimientos van disminuyendo cada vez más. Estoy decidida a aceptar lo que soy y no lo que podría ser._

_Confió en que vas a alejarte y no vas a volver. No te odio, pero nuestra relación no puede funcionar mas._

_Esto mismo que te pido yo, sé que lo desean otras personas. Tanto las que conviven conmigo, como las que te padecen. Sin embargo no se animan a pedírtelo, ¡porque es tan difícil hacerte frente! Hasta que un día descubrimos que se puede._

_No voy a confiar ciegamente en que no regresarás, porque se tu manera de hablar y persuadirme . Pero sí voy a confiar ciegamente en que puedo decirte que no, gracias a mi fuerte –aunque a veces débil- convicción de ganarte y a las personas que me quieren y me ayudan._

_Te lloré más de mil veces. Y sólo sonreí unas pocas, a ver que cumplía tus expectativas. Y de ninguna de las dos formas fui feliz. Ni llorando por mostrarme que estaba más gorda que cualquiera, ni riendo por mostrarme algunos huesos asomados en la piel. Así es que descubrí que ser feliz es ser y no aparentar. Que ser feliz es mirar lo que hay dentro, y no lo que hay fuera. Que ser feliz es amarse y amar. Que ser feliz es tener la certeza que se puede renacer después de la muerte. Que ser feliz es soltar lo malo, amarrarse a lo bueno, y simplemente sonreír. _

_Sé que aún no estás lejos de mí y que hasta planeas quedarte. Déjame en paz a mí. Deja en paz al resto de las personas que todavía no se animan a hacerte frente. Déjanos en paz a todos. Ya hiciste tu trabajo. Ya cumpliste tus objetivos más de una vez._

_Te digo adiós una vez más, y te vuelvo a recordar que ya no te necesito._

_Sin más, te saludo. _

_Bubbles"_

Un silencio se hizo presente, todo mundo miraba hacia Bubbles, las cámaras que la enfocaban seguían grabando y su cara se veía en las pantallas gigantes, una cara de profunda serenidad. Volvió a tomar aire, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, estaba dejando salir todo lo que llevaba dentro, le costaba seguir pero tenía que ser valiente. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo siguió con su discurso.

—Hace unos meses, se filtro un video de mi aceptando de unas personas una píldora mágica, que podría hacer que comiera lo que quisiera y que aun así no engordara. Para mí era una solución milagrosa, algo que estaba buscando desde hace varios años, por lo que la tome casi de inmediato. Yo nunca acepte que el video saliera a la luz, no quería que nadie supiera sobre aquello, también el video fue editado de mala manera, por lo que no todo lo que dice en el es cierto. Pero bueno después de medio año yo sentía que las pastillas funcionaban, estaba comiendo lo que en varios años me negaba a comer y seguía perdiendo peso, estaba más delgada que nunca, me sentía bien conmigo misma.— Se detuvo un momento, el silencio imperaba, volvió a tomar aire— Pero todo era solo una ilusión, las pastillas tenían un tipo de parasito hecho con nano maquinas que se alimentaba de todo lo que yo comía. Sí, podía comer y aun así adelgazaba, sin embargo eso no evitaba lo que ya me pasaba antes, mi falta de energía, mis desmayos espontáneos, mis dolores de cabeza, mis cambios de humor. Ese parásito no evitaba que me estuviera matando poco a poco y todo solo porque desde niña me sentía gorda.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, recordando todo lo que había sufrido, todo lo que había sentido, todas las malas decisiones que tomo y como estas la fueron consumiendo con los años, como le mintió a su familia. Todas esas veces que se miro al espejo y solo podía ver lonjas, pedazos de piel gruesa que no estaban ahí, aun cuando era casi puro hueso, esa horrible sensación de sentirse fea para todos y como sentía las miradas y burlas de todos. Tomo aire para tranquilizarse. Todo eso lo iba a dejar atrás, no importaba cuanto tiempo le costase.

—Estoy yéndome mucho por las ramas, sin embargo quiero que sepan, sobre todo los chicos y chicas que son de mi edad, incluso más jóvenes que yo, y creen que ser delgado es lo mejor, no es verdad. Ámense por lo que son, todos los excesos son malos. Es verdad que ser alguien obeso es malo para la salud en general, pero atentar contra la salud, contra uno mismo para alcanzar un estándar de belleza tampoco es lo mejor. Hay todo tipo de gente, alguna se le dará más estar delgado a otros se les dará más estar rellenitos, ninguno es malo, no dejen que la gente les diga lo contrario, lo único que importa de verdad es estar saludable, cuidarse a uno mismo y no sentirse mal con ustedes. No quiero que nadie pase por lo que yo pasé, incluso se de gente que ahora mismo pasa por ellos y les digo de todo corazón: Deténganse, se están matando y no lo saben. Sé que por falta de seguridad les cuesta mucho quererse, pero créanme ustedes son lo más bello y lindo que tienen, no se hagan eso, no cometan los mismo errores que yo.

El silencio seguía persistiendo, nadie sabe que decir o que opinar al respecto, sin embargo poco a poco comenzaron a oírse aplausos de la gente, algo que sorprendió a la rubia, no esperaba que la gente siguiera apoyándola después de todos los problemas que había causado. Había varias personas que la seguían viendo con una cara enojada, incluso algunos que estaba abucheándola, sin embargo la gran mayoría estaba de su lado, dándole palabras de aliento, diciéndole que se esforzara y siguiera adelante. Bubbles agradeció de todo corazón a todas estas personas y limpiándose las lagrimas procedió a terminar con su plática.

—Por último, han habido rumores todo el tiempo que estuve ausente, algunos muy acertados otros muy locos, pero la verdad es que ahora mismo estoy en un centro de ayuda para mis problemas de trastornos alimenticios, quiero curarme de estos pensamientos que me llevaron a todo lo que he hecho, pero sé que no puedo sola, ahora tengo el apoyo de mi familia y de los doctores que me están ayudando. Si alguien que está pasando por lo mismo que yo y no sabe qué hacer, le propongo que haga lo mismo que yo, que se deje ayudar y vera como puede salir de esto. No será fácil, pero nada en esta vida lo es. Espero de verdad haber podido ayudar a alguien con esta plática, yo seguiré ausente de la vida pública un tiempo más, hasta que logre curarme del todo. Gracias por escuchar.

Los aplausos siguieron resonando mientras ella se alejaba del micrófono, las cámaras siguieron enfocándola, mucha gente sobre todo personas de la prensa querían hacerle preguntas, sin embargo sus hermanas llegaron para ayudarla a salir de ahí rápidamente. Las tres emprendieron el vuelo hacia la clínica de ayuda. Bubbles pasaría una temporada ahí, sin embargo sus hermanas y su padre estarían en todo momento apoyándola.

—Eres muy valiente hermanita— Buttercup la abrazo con más fuerza mientras volaban, no quería soltarla nunca.

—Estamos orgullosas— Le dijo Blossom con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, y perdonen por todo lo que dije e hice. — Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas, sin embargo Blossom se las quito con su mano.

—No hay nada que perdonar, no eras tú, pero ahora podrás seguir adelante.

—Eso espero.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Notas Finales:**_

¿Nunca han sentido que una historia se les empieza a ir de las manos? Bueno en fin, espero les haya gustado la historia de este mes, una sola frase leída en un comentario de una imagen de facebook puede hacer que te surja una idea.

Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica o error de edición, pero al final no tuve tiempo suficiente para revisarlo al 100%, cualquier cosa que haya pasado por alto espero no resulte confusa o molesta.

Bueno dejare en paz estos fics, volveré con lo más tranquilos y alegres, no por nada en especial, aun me faltan historias aquí, pero ya será mas adelante.

Aquí un par de aclaraciones que tal vez no sean del todo necesarias:

1.- Blossom no es que sea una insensible, ni que no se preocupe por su hermana, solo que imagínese un día despertar y que por algo ajeno a ustedes comienzan a llamarte por teléfono para decirte pura mierda. Y tú no puedes responderles mal por qué vas a quedar peor. Y a eso súmenle la frustración de querer ayudar a alguien y esta persona te lo ponga lo más difícil posible.

2.- La razón por la que Bubbles comenzó a perder sus poderes es porque a todo lo que ella se sometió, las dietas, el ejercicio las píldoras milagrosas, era algo que habría matado a cualquiera, como a Marie, sin embargo ella al ser una chica súper poderosa, su cuerpo de manera instintiva lo que hizo fue darle la energía suficiente para que pudiera seguir viva, no es que no pudiera usarlos en realidad, simplemente no tenía la fuerza, por eso cuando se sintió tan presionada voló y eso hizo que terminara hospitalizada, forzó su cuerpo a límites que no debió. Pero de seguir así, tarde o temprano terminaría muriendo.

3.- La carta que escribió Bubbles es un resumen de una carta real que encontré por internet, de una chica de Córdoba llamada María Belén que a través de una página llamada "La voz" difundió este mensaje para todas las chicas que pudieran sufrir del mismo problema que ella tuvo. Yo solo quiero ayudar a difundir el mensaje. Sin embargo la historia no está basada en ella ni mucho menos, eso es autoría mía.

4.- Marie Sue: No creo que se apellide Sue, ni creo que tenga un hermano, pero si salió en la serie y era una compañera de las chicas del jardín de niños.

Julie Bean: Al igual que Marie salió en la serie, pero en un capitulo diferente.

Los invito a dejar su review con sus criticas, opiniones o sus ánimos, tanto en este fic como en los de los demás escritores que participan en la actividad. Así podrán demostrar su apoyo.

Los leo el próximo mes.

Sin más que decir me despido.

Scriptorem


	5. No fue tu culpa

**Notas iniciales: **Este Drabble fue hecho para la actividad "El año de la abundancia" promovido por la secta Aquelarre (o las chicas de la página de face Ｐｏｗｅｒ⋆Ｐｕｆｆ), y para revivir poco a poco mi amor por la escritura. Espero podamos devolver al fanfiction de las Powerpuff Girls sus glorias pasadas y vuelva a tener la actividad que tenía hace años. No estoy aquí para exigirles nada, solo que disfruten tanto de mi obra como la de los demás escritores.

* * *

**Mes: **_Agosto_

**Numero de palabras:**_ 317_

* * *

**No fue tu culpa**

Un joven contemplaba la puesta del sol desde lo alto de un puente, estaba bastante distraído pensando en lo suyo cuando oyó una voz detrás de él.

—No fue tu culpa.

El joven no volteo la mirada, era el mismo discurso de siempre.

—Me lo han dicho hasta el cansancio, la policía, los medios, los doctores, tu varias veces, pero todos mienten.

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo, mira este bello atardecer, ¿no crees que vale la pena seguir adelante?

Ella intentaba pasar del tema, darle poca importancia, pero no funcionaria.

—Fue idea mía, yo los convencí, yo insistí en ir. Pudimos ir después, pero no, yo tenía prisa por llegar... si tan solo pudiera volver atrás.

—Ir atrás no resolverá nada, lo que sucedió fue solo un accidente, deja de torturarte así.

—No sabes el dolor que me causa, no tienes idea de todo lo que siento, las imágenes que vienen a mi cabeza, los recuerdos. Yo no quería que nada de esto pasara.— Ella no lo entendería nunca, él lo sabia— Solo déjame en paz ¿sí? Estaré mejor, solo dame unos minutos y podre calmarme.

—Tú no te calmas así de fácil ¿O sí?

—Tal vez no. — Una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, eso le traía recuerdos.

—Oye, quizá deberíamos volver.

—Quiero estar un poco mas aquí.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, el chico comenzó a temblar.

—Estas muy agitado, ¿te tomaste tu medicamento?

—Por supuesto que no—El joven intentaba controlar sus lagrimas— ¿Estarías aquí si las hubiera tomado?

Otro silencio entre los dos. Pero la voz aun estaba ahí.

—Tienes razón, pero sabes que debes de tomar tus pastillas, es por tu bien.

—Bubbles, sabes que te amo, pero después de tu muerte y la de los demás, simplemente no puedo seguir.

—No lo hagas Brick.

—Lo siento. Estaré contigo en un momento.

Sin más, el chico salto del puente.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Hola pequeños, estoy aquí una vez más, siendo este mi mes menos productivo, sin embargo cumpliendo porque si no me odiare toda la vida. Bueno aquí algunos detalles:

1.- Brick iba conduciendo el día que su novia, las hermanas de su novia y sus hermanos murieron, él fue el único que sobrevivió, pero verlos morir, no poder ayudarles y oír que las últimas palabras de Bubbles fueran "No fue tu culpa, te amo" es más de lo que el podía soportar en su vida.

2.- Iban a un concierto, el cual era el grupo favorito de Brick, por eso él les convenció de ir e insistió en ir inmediatamente, a pesar de que ellos tenían planeado viajar la semana siguiente.

3.- De verdad no fue culpa de Brick, no iba a acceso de velocidad ni en malas condiciones, lo intentaron rebasar en curva y cayeron por un barranco. (Obviamente en este universo no tienen poderes.

4.- Brick fue recetado con pastillas muy fuertes antidepresivas, y antes de que se las recetaran comenzó a ver a sus hermanos y a su novia, algo que lo torturo mucho.

En fin no sé si deba aclarar algo más. Mi internet ya volvió, por lo que pronto me pondré al corriente con las historias que no he comentado. No suelo contestar los mensajes que me dejan en los reviews, porque nunca se que decirles, pero les agradezco a todas las personas que lo han hecho, amo cada uno de esos comentarios. Sin embargo si les contestare a algunos en privado porque siento que se los debo, así que esperen mi respuesta :D

Sin más que decir me despido, nos leemos pronto

Scriptorem


End file.
